


Anything less than 'I love you' is lying

by Ghostwriter92, NotForOneSecond



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Theres always angst, and Aaron's just Aaron, roberts the soppiest person ever, romcom, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter92/pseuds/Ghostwriter92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotForOneSecond/pseuds/NotForOneSecond
Summary: "I tell you what." Robert breaks the silence of Aaron's thoughts. "If you don't find anyone off one of these websites, I'll go to the wedding with you.""And what do you get out of it?" Aaron defensively asks, not buying a word of it."In return, you let me hide out here whenever I need an escape plan." There's that winning smile again, all teeth and plump red lips with just the right touch of genuine behind it. It sends a rush of warmth through Aaron's body, which had him fighting back a smile of his own as his lip started to twitch."Deal."Also know as; The Romantic comedy style AU nobody asked for.





	1. Comfortable silence is so overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, just a little note to say welcome to my new multi chapter WIP! Pre - warning it's a bit of a slow burn but I hope you will enjoy it as much as I have writing. And a big shoutout to my co-author @ghostwriter92 for letting me bore her with all my ideas for the last couple of weeks!
> 
> Side note: each title will be a song lyric, I will credit the song at the end of the chapters. 
> 
> Story Title lyric: Friends, lovers or nothing - John Mayer

 

Aaron sat in the dark of his apartment. The only light illuminating his face coming from the laptop in front of him as he clicked away. He took a long sip of his beer as he sighed heavily. 

When did he become _that_ person. 

He continued to click away aggressively as he went from photo to photo, co-ordinating his every move carefully so he didn't accidentally make the gut wrenching, heart stopping mistake of liking a 3 week old photo. 

 

Here he was. Aaron Dingle, single, alone, tipsy and stalking his ex boyfriend on Facebook. 

He knew breaking up with Ed was the right decision at the time. Their relationship had got tedious. He may of been good looking, with his masculine body and toothy grin. And he was kind and caring. But he also couldn't remember that last time he felt a thrill or didn't find their time together dull. He was always thinking about the better things that lay waiting outside this boring lifestyle he shared with him. 

It had been almost two months since he broke things off with Ed, and he hadn't spared him much of his thoughts until he got a phone call from Adam earlier on the day. 

 

Aaron and Adam had been best friends since they were teens. They'd grew up together, they were practically brothers. So it was no surprised that he was chosen to be Adams best man. The only problem now being that Adams fiancée, Claire, had become quite fond of Ed while they were dating, and had deemed his invitation still valid even now they had broke up. 

"Ed's asked can he bring a plus one to the wedding" Adam spoke hesitantly. 

"Oh, right ... good for him" Aaron awkwardly murmured down the phone. 

"I'm only telling you mate because Claire said yeah, you know what she's like. And I don't fancy disagreeing with her with the wedding stuff."

 

It wasn't really jealous he felt, more intrigued. He knew there was no way out of this, he would have to face Ed in a little less than a moth. Not going to the wedding was not an option. (although he would be lying if he said he hadn't flirted wth the idea for a second.) And it he was going to meet his new boyfriend, he atleast wanted to be prepared. 

He found himself swigging more and more beer as he dived further into his ex's Facebook. Practically making up his own drinking game, taking a gulp every time the new man was pictured with his arms around Ed, big smiles on their faces. He was good looking, Aaron couldn't deny that. He was tall, towering over an already huge, rugby built Ed. This made Aaron more envious than he liked. 

How was it that he was the one that ended things, yet he was the one who was sat alone on a Friday night, drinking by himself and Facebook stalking like he was on commission from the FBI. 

Aaron was brought back to reality by the sound of giggles and hushed whispers coming from outside his apartment door. He sighed, pushing himself out of his seat to put his prying eye up to the peephole in his door. 

He could make out his neighbour, flat 4a, or Robert as he'd come to learn. His arms slung low on a short, brunettes waist as he ushered her into his apartment. Nothing of the unusual for him. 

He huffed as he threw himself back onto his sofa, perching his laptop up on his knee. He clicked out of Eds Facebook page, opening up a new website, and putting in his details. 

If he was going to this wedding, he refused to go alone. 

::

Aaron was woken by the sun filling his whole apartment. He carefully levered up an eyelid and shut it again fast. A merciless sunbeam shining straight in his vision, making his brain bleed. His mouth was saliva free and tasted of stale beer and his back ached from an uncomfortable sleep on the sofa. He sat up quickly, which he instantly regretted. Rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes, trying to rid the pain of his pounding head. He felt like there was a herd of elephants doing the cha cha slide on his brain. Not to sound dramatic, but he was certain he was about to die. 

He sighed as he forced himself up off the sofa and made his way over to to his kitchen. A brew would be the only thing to sort him out. 

He let out a frustrated groan as soon a he noticed the lack of milk in his fridge, he furiously slammed the door shut, slipping on some shoes and grabbing his keys. 

He was refusing anything before he had a hot, strong cup of tea in his hand. Even if that meant he had to go down to the corner shop for some milk. 

He stepped out of the apartment, turning the key to lock up as he heard mumbles coming from directly behind him. He turned on his heels to find his neighbor, Robert stood outside his apartment. The girl from last night was dressed in her best Friday evening wear, ready for her Saturday morning walk of shame. She had mascara smudged under her eyes and he hair looked like it was a temporary home for a bird to nest. 

"How about I come round again tonight?" She cooed, slipping her arms around Roberts slim waist, oblivious to the audience she had. 

Aaron watched in amusement as Robert tried to hide his disinterest with a smile, but fooling nobody - well except the short brunette. 

He eyed Aaron from the side, eyes wide and eyebrows raised in a pleading way that screamed help me. Usually in Aaron's hungover state he wouldn't give anybody the time of day, but there was something about the helpless mess that was Robert Sugden as he stood there In just a white T-shirt and Boxers. His hair was also a mess, blonde spikes sticking up unwantingly, as he stuttered over his words, trying to remove himself from the woman's grip. 

Aaron shrugged as he watched on, a sly smirk directed to Robert. "Don't forget we've got that neighbourhood watch meeting tonight, 4A" he called over his shoulder, referring to Robert as his flat number. 

A look of pure confusion painted his face as Aaron struggled to hold in a laugh. "We dont have a - oooooh." It's as if Aaron can physically see the light bulb turning on in Roberts brain as it finally clicks. 

"Yea, sorry babe not tonight. I'll cal you though." He tells the petite lady, but his eyes are fixated on a giggling Aaron. 

The woman sighed and let Robert out of her grip before heading off down the hallway. Robert threw Aaron a thankful smile as he headed back into his apartment, but not before throwing a wink in his direction. 

Aaron shook his head as he chuckled at the situation, watching Robert disappear into his flat. What was he doing again? Oh yeah - Milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the dining table - Harry styles


	2. Can't start a fire without a spark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post.

There's a banging on the door that disturbs Aaron from his slumber. Slowly and reluctantly he opens his eyes, blinking a few times before adjusting to the brightness. He throws his legs over the side of the bed, dragging his feet towards the door. He knows its early, can feel it in the lack of sleep aching through his body. 

He swings open his door without bothering to look through the peephole, too tired to care who it could be. 

"Hey mate, you alright?"

Aaron can't hide his surprise as Robert, the guy from across the hall awkwardly greets him, walking past Aaron and hurrying into his apartment. 

Aaron wonders if he's dreaming, not sure how to respond as the blonde leans against his sofa, making himself comfy. 

He looks slightly more respectable than when he last saw him, wearing trouser being the main thing. His hair was styled nicely and he wore a tight white t-shirt that clung tightly to his biceps as he stood wth his arms crossed over his chest. Aaron admire them for a second, almost impossible not to, tracing the line of freckles until he reached the mans rather large hands. 

"So, just thought I'd come and say thanks - you  
know, for yesterday." Robert speaks, Constantly  
Looking over Aaron's shoulder out into the hallway. 

"Right... that it?" Aaron asks, muddled by the mans strange behaviour. 

Before Robert can reply, both of their attention is brought to the sound of an opening door in the hallway - Roberts to be exact. Aaron watched as a tall red head with legs up to her chest steps out, heading down the corridor. 

Aaron turns back to Robert, finding him huddled behind his small leather sofa, long limbs sticking out all over the place as he attempts to make himself small, barley hidden, eyes poking over the top, big and alarmed. 

Ridiculous is what comes to mind for Aaron. 

Aaron resists the urge to laugh at the random situation he has woken up to. 

Robert lets out a sigh of relief as he positions himself on the sofa properly, lounging comfortable with his legs spread wide. 

"Right, so the red head sneaking out of your apartment has nothing to do with this impromptu visit?" Aaron raises his eyebrow suggestively towards Robert, who is now slouched even lower in his sofa, no plans to move. 

"I told her I had a early meeting." He shrugs. 

"On a Sunday? Dressed like that?" Aaron questions, wondering how the woman could be so gullible. 

"She wasn't the brightest." He confirms. "Great legs though." Robert adds, a smile creeping on his lips as thoughts from the night before enter his mind. Which has Aaron shaking his head. 

He stays standing by his door, wondering when Robert is going to take the hint and leave. He'd rather not offer him a brew. Is it rude to just tell him to leave?

"Online dating? You don't seem like the type" Roberts voice brings Aaron out of his internal debate with himself. 

He spots Robert, still sprawled out on his sofa, scrolling through Aaron's laptop he discarded late last night. 

Aaron clenched his jaw, this Robert guy is really starting to irritate him. 

"Make yourself at home why don't ya'?" Aaron's words are laced with sarcasm as he marches over and takes the laptop from Roberts hands, closing the open tab. 

"Must be pretty desperate if you're on them things" Robert chuckled to himself, his ignorance didn't make Aaron as angry as he thought. It was true, he was pretty desperate. 

"You looking for a slap?" Was all Aaron could come up with. He wished for a wittier remark. 

"Seriously though?" Roberts voice is calmer now, he's not laughing, which makes Aaron feel a little bit more at ease. 

 

"I've got a wedding that I need to go to - my ex - is gonna be there.." he wasn't quite sure why he was telling Robert this, he felt pathetic just saying it out loud.

"I can give you a few numbers if you want." Robert beams from the sofa, proudly, as if he had solved all Aaron's problems. He comes across as conceited and vain. Aaron is questioning why he had to open the door. 

"I'm alright thanks."

"C'mon, they're all nice girls." Robert stands from the sofa as if doing so would make Aaron re-consider his offer. 

"Have you ever seen a girl leave this apartment?" Aaron asks, baiting Robert with the question.

"Well - no." He takes a moment to think about his answer 

"Thats because I'm gay, mate."

Its takes Robert a minute to let the new information register. His expression doesn't change but there's a flicker of something in his eyes that Aaron notices. But can't quite pin point what. It's gone almost as fast as it appeared, he only hopes it wasn't negative. 

"All right then, I'll go with you." Roberts hands are by his side in a offering manner, it makes Aaron scrunch up his face. 

"You what? I don't even know you." 

"Ehm, I leant you some milk that one time, doing my friendly neighbourhood duty. I'd say you know me more than anyone on that website."

Aaron won't admit it but he has got a point, he knows more about Robert from across the hall than any of those randomers online. He's good looking and has a sort of charm about him that would work on anyone else other than Aaron. It wouldn't be a completely terrible idea. 

"I tell you what." Robert breaks the silence of Aaron's thoughts. "If you don't find anyone off one of these websites, I'll go to the wedding with you." 

"And what do you get out of it?" Aaron defensively asks, not buying a word of it. 

"In return, you let me hide out here whenever I need an escape plan." There's that winning smile again, all teeth and plump red lips with just the right touch of genuine behind it. It sends a rush of warmth through Aaron's body, which had him fighting back a smile of his own as his lip started to twitch. 

"Deal."


	3. I wonder who you're dreaming of tonight.

It took Aaron a whole two days to regret making the deal with Robert. It turns out his sex drive was a lot higher than Aaron first imagined. This resulted in Aaron being abruptly woken up each morning to a loud knock on his door.

On Tuesday, he debated not answering. Curling further under the covers, closing his eyes tight to try and hide the light coming through his window. But he also made the ridiculous decision to give Robert his phone number, which he insisted on calling until Aaron let him in. 

By Wednesday, Aaron was becoming careless and decided to just give Robert his spare key. It wasn't like Ed needed it anymore. 

"Seriously? This is third morning in a row?" Aaron called over his shoulder as he walked away from his door, not bothering with manners. 

"It's a gift" Robert laughed as he slumped down onto Aaron's sofa, watching as Aaron flicked on the kettle. They had become very comfortable in each other's company already and It had sort of become a routine in the short space of time. 

"So what excuse did you use this time?" Aaron asked as he took the seat next to Robert, handing him a mug. 

"Funeral" Robert pointed out, carefully taking a sip from his cup, wincing as it burnt his tongue. Something he never failed to do each morning. 

"You're an awful person". 

They sat on Aaron's laptop, scrolling through photos and profiles of endless men. Robert throwing in a comment about Aaron's photo. Saying that it does him no justice, and he's much better looking in person. It confuses Aaron, he doesn't know how to react, so he just lets it slip. 

"What about him?" Aaron enlarges the profile of a short brunette, wearing a colourful shirt and his hair quiffed high.

"Not him" Robert dismisses. 

"Why?"

"I like long dinners so we can have long chats?" He quotes. "Please he'll just want to see how long it would take to get into your pants" he states matter of factly, reading the mans bio. 

"Didn't realise I was with the expert." Aaron chuckled. 

He finds comfort in having Robert around to discuss this stuff with while Adam is off playing the perfect husband. It's unconventional and ridiculous but it seems to work as the friendship grows. 

::

"Seriously Sugden? It's the middle of the afternoon?!" Aaron baffles at Robert when he walks through the door to find him sitting on his sofa. It was like he almost half expected it now, the blonde sat in the middle of his apartment with a smug expression which was always permanently on his face. 

Aaron fought the urge to smile as he felt his lips start to twitch up at the sides. He only  
hoped that his stern look he was trying to address with his eyes hadn't faulted. He was almost relieved to find him sat on the sofa, as much as he wanted to deny it. 

"You have beers in your fridge." Robert, unlike Aaron, had no intention of trying to hide the beaming grin that suddenly appeared once Aaron walked through the door. 

"That is not what I gave you a key for." Aaron retorted, grabbing himself a cold beer from the fridge and perching on the arm of the chair. "So, guess who's got a date tonight." He added in a playful voice, as he took a well needed chug of his beer. 

"Really?! Who with?" Robert questioned, surprising himself with the genuine interested he had grown to have in Aaron's life. It was unusual for him to care about anybody other than himself. 

"Just some bloke off that website." Aaron replied, shrugging off the question. "I'm a bit...nervous, I've never done this type of stuff before."

"What, dating?"

"Well, yeah.. it feels weird, meeting a stranger off the internet." Aaron pondered, worst case scenarios had been running around in his head since he agreed to the date late last night. 

"Just be yourself, I know - that's corny, but it's true. If it's that bad, you can always text me to come and save you." Robert finished with one of his signature smiles, which comforted Aaron. 

::

Robert hung around the flat until Aaron was about to leave, prying him with a few beers to help calm his nerves and giving him the occasional pep talk. It had been a long time since he had a genuine urge to be nice to somebody, it felt - rewarding. 

"Right, I'm off." Aaron announced as he appeared from the bathroom smelling of a mix of soap and musk. 

Robert turned his gaze away from the TV, to where Aaron was stood by the door, not only did his mouth become suddenly dry but he felt like he could no longer breath. He took his time looking at Aaron, tracing his body up and down trying to retain every detail. 

From Aaron's dark slim jeans to the navy jumper that fit him perfectly. Robert immediately bit the bottom of his lip hard to stop the smile spreading out over his face as his gaze lingered. Aaron's hair was free from gel, soft bouncy curls roaming carelessly on top of his head, and he wore a confident smile now, thanks to the few beers he'd downed for dutch courage.  
Robert couldn't help but imagine himself kissing that smile as his hands found themselves.

“Robert?” Aaron’s voice brought Robert out of his fantasy. He coughed slightly, trying to regain his composure as he began to feel the crotch of his jeans become slightly tighter. He tried to shake those thoughts away.

“Yeah?” Robert ask while trying to stealthily readjust himself.

“Do I look alright?” Though he may of had dutch courage, Robert could still hear the worry in his voice.

“Yeah, you look great." Robert managed to force out as they got up and said their goodbyes. 

Aaron's mouth twitched slightly and Robert was certain he was fighting the urge to smile as he threw a wave in his direction. 

Robert closed the door to his apartment as his whole body fell against it, eyes squeezed shut as his mind raced with new desires. 

He let out a heavy sigh as he pushed himself off the hard surface and collapsed onto his couch. 

He couldn't remember the last time he spent a Friday night alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: On your side - The Veronicas


	4. You look like my next mistake.

Robert had spent the last 45 minutes procrastinating what he'd been itching to do since late last night; go and find out how Aaron's date went. 

He sat impatiently on his sofa, watching the minutes pass by on the oversized clock hung on the wall in front of him. He'd been fidgeting ever since he woke up, no trace of another body in his bed. It was unfamiliar to him and he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. 

"Fuck it." He whispered to himself as he headed across the hallway to Aaron's apartment, giving a slight knock on the timber of his front door. 

He may of been in possession of Aaron's spare key, but he decided against just barging into the unknown. Aaron may very well have a man with him on the other side of these walls. The thought alone brought a slight wave of envy through his veins, which he quickly dismissed. 

"Alright" Aaron answered opening the door wide to let Robert enter. 

He was dressed in grey sweat pants which hung low on his hips. Robert had to force himself not to let his stare linger for too long as the thin material left little to the imagination. He gulped hard, feeling almost like his Adam's apple had tripled in size. 

Robert took it as a good sign that Aaron had let him into the apartment. 

"No company?" Robert questioned, looking around Aaron's apartment for signals of another man. 

"Chance would be a fine thing" he snorted sarcastically. 

Robert could sense the annoyance in Aaron's voice instantly. 

"So, I was thinking - how about some lunch? I know a great cafe not too far from here. You can tell me how the date went.” Robert said placing his hand on Aaron’s shoulder. 

Aaron thought Robert’s hand lingered a bit longer than it should had, which led his heart to race slightly and more questions to form in his mind but quickly he remembered he wasn't Robert’s type; after all he was a man. 

He nodded in agreement and quietly followed not far behind Robert as he walked a short distance to the cafe around the corner from their flat. They both sat down in a booth across from one another. Robert waited till Aaron had looked at the menu for at least 10 minute before he started to integrate him with questions. Because as much as Robert wanted the date to go well for him, part of him hoped it hadn't.

“So how did the date go?”

“You don't want to know.” He sighed

“Oooh, that bad? See I told you, you should have messaged that blond from York.”

“You mean that clone of you? No way!” Aaron said laughing 

“You're right why have a copy when you can have the real thing.” Robert replied back with a flirtatious smile.

There was a slight awkward silence as Aaron debated how to reply to the comment, until Robert beat him to it. 

"Go on then, what happened?" He questioned. 

Aaron's shoulders raised and the dropped again as he exhaled loudly. 

"He was just a muppet." He paused, thinking back to the dreadful night before. "He spent the whole night on his phone, he was one of those who took an instagram of everything; his pint, his nachos, even tried to take a selfie with me at one point, I had to get out of there before he tried to show me a funny cat video." He let a small laugh escape as he bit into his bacon butty. 

"Yeah you're right, he does sound like a muppet." Robert chuckled as he knocked his shoulder against Aaron's. Silently pleased the date hadn't gone too well 

Aaron lets his scowl drop, could feel his expression softening. Robert watching on as his lips formed a smooth curve which eventually turned into a beaming grin, all perfectly aligned teeth and reaching right to the corner of his glistening blue eyes. 

For a few seconds Robert stared at him, almost positive his expression was mirroring Aaron's, it sent a thrill through his body. 

"Lets go out tonight, maybe you'll have better luck in a bar." Robert propositioned. At that moment, he probably would of suggested anything to spend a bit more time with Aaron. 

"Sounds good."

::

"Two pints please." Robert gestured to the bartender as he reached the bar. 

"God, you were even smug as a teenager." Aaron pointed out, catching a glimpse of Roberts ID as he opened his wallet. 

"And I haven't aged a day." Robert winked back.  
"Go on then, lets see your mug shot." He tried reaching out for Aaron's wallet in his hand before Aaron pulled it out of his reach. 

"No chance mate." Aaron laughed playfully as he attempted to hide it behind his back. 

Robert seen an opportunity and lunged forward, arms grasping around Aaron's body as he squirmed in between them trying to shield his wallet from Robert. He got distracted for a second from how close their body's had become, he could feel Aaron's hot breath against the side of his face; Could feel the outline of his muscular torso against the inside of his arms. He playfully poked Aaron in his side which made him burst into a fit of more squirms, eventually dropping his wallet. 

Robert made a mental note of Aaron's ticklish spots in case it ever became useful in the future as he swooped down and picked up his wallet before Aaron hd a chance. 

There was a loud snort before the fit of giggles left Roberts mouth as he laid eyes on Aaron's ID. 

"You look like you should be in a Ross Kemp documentary." He teased as Aaron snatched it back out of his hands. 

"Ok, funs over. Lets find a seat."

::

They compromised on a booth in the corner, a little out of the way of the commotion a Saturday night brought to the bar. It was lively, with people dacing to the array of music and laughing as they down drinks. 

They sipped on pints and shared jokes as the night grew. Aaron surprised with how much he was enjoying himself. He marvelled in Roberts ability to know the words of every song that the DJ played, no matter how cheesy or ancient they may of been. Aaron blamed it on Robert being on the wrong side of thirty, which conjured up a fake offence from Robert, claiming he had impeccable music taste. He also seemed to be enjoying himself. 

"What about him?" Robert asked, pointing to a tall, muscular man stood against the bar. He had short hair and impressively groomed facial hair. 

"I think I have beard envy." Aaron said with a laugh as he followed Roberts nod. 

"Okay, so what's your type?" Robert questioned hoping to narrow down the search. 

"I haven't really got one I don't think." Aaron took a moment to think about what he found attractive - the same description creeping into his mind every time. 

"Well do you like blondes, brunettes, readhead?"

"Blondes I guess." Robert tried to seem unshaded at Aaron's admission, but he was sure Aaron noticed the twitch at the corner of his lip. 

"Tanned? Muscles?" 

"No not really." Aaron answered honestly, he'd never been into the traditional 'attractive' lad. 

"Well what did your ex look like?" Robert pried, taking in all the information Aaron was giving up. 

"Erm, he was tall, tanned, with dark hair and a rugby player.." Aaron trailed off. 

"Well that doesn't help." Robert laughed with how different Aaron's ex sounded to what he just described. But deep down he could feel a glimmer of hope brewing inside of him. 

"Yeah, I know" Aaron laughed off. 

They continued to search the bar for men that Aaron deemed attractive. It was becoming a more difficult task than either of them imagined. 

"I love this song" Aaron piped up as the speaker started to blare a familiar tune out. 

Robert watched on as Aaron, who obviously had one too many pints, sang the lyrics along with the track, much to Roberts amazement. 

"You know all the words to no diggity?" Robert marvelled with a laugh, his face must of been an absolute picture. 

"Doesn't everyone?" Aaron replied, also finding humour in the situation. 

"That is officially my favourite thing about you!" Robert proclaimed, taking another sip of his pint after the throw away comment. 

A ghost of a smile made its way onto Aaron's lips at Robert's statement. He felt an unfamiliar feeling in his stomach as he watched on, following Roberts throat as he swallowed down his pint, admiring his defined jaw line. Robert glanced sideways as he felt Aaron's eyes on him, dropping his pint from his mouth and licking the remainder from his lips. 

Aaron opened his mouth to speak -

"Hey."

Both men looked up from the table they sat on. The interruption in the form of tousled dark brown hair, which was thick and lustrous. His brown eyes where gentle and he had a defined jaw line which had a slight stubble developing. He was attractive. 

"Just wondering if I could buy you a drink?" The question was aimed at Aaron, of course it was. Any man would be stupid not to want to try it on with him. That didn't stop Robert from feeling the pang of jealousy in his gut as a smile crept up onto Aaron's face, one Robert wished was cause by him. 

"Yeah, go on then." Aaron agreed, standing from the booth and following behind the brunette, throwing a co confident smile behind his shoulder in Robert's direction as he did so. 

Robert watched on as Aaron passed the awkwardness and fell into what seemed comfortable conversation with the other man. He could see smiling and laughing, he had stopped fidgeting with his hands, something Robert had noticed Aaron does when he's nervous. Robert felt his blood boil with envy, as he fixated his gaze on his pint, not wanting to see anymore. 

"Right shall we head off?" Robert looked up from where he had been dwelling on his pint to find Aaron stood above him. He wore a pleased grin and had a new sense of confidence about him which Robert would usually find indearing if he didn't feel so shitty. 

"What about what's his face?" He asked, his voice hopeful. 

"Oh, Ben. Yeah he had to get off, I got his number though." Aaron said with a raise of his eyebrow, looking for some sort of praise from Robert. 

"Oh - I think I might hang around here actually, have a few more"

"Oh - right ok, well thanks for tonight, you're a good mate Rob." Aaron gave Roberts shoulder a slight squeeze before throwing him one of those heart clenching smiles and heading off. "Later" he called over his shoulder 

Robert let out shaky breathe he hadn't realised he was holding in as Aaron vanished out of the door. His eyes scanning the buzzing bar as he did so, finding exactly what he was looking for to make the feeling plummeting trough his body vanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> I love hearing People's comments ❤️
> 
> Chapter title: blank space - Taylor Swift.


	5. Bad news never had good timing.

Robert woke up with a huge headache, it felt like a marching band were practicing in his skull. Last thing he could remember was chatting up some redhead at the bar long after Aaron left, happy with himself for getting the number from that model wannabe. The redhead wasn't even his type but they did help distract him from the jealousy he felt growing inside him. Robert wanted Aaron to be happy but he was selfish too and liked having Aaron to himself.

After a few minutes Robert tried to get out of bed only for the pain in his head to pound even harder causing him to flop back into his bed.

“Shit, I'm never drinking again.” Robert muddled as he rubbed his forehead hoping it would some how help with the ever growing pain. What he didn't expect was a muffled noise to reply. It was only then did Robert notice a figure laying next to him, hidden by his covers. Slowly and carefully he pulled the covers back to see it was the redhead from last night.

“Shit!” Robert thought to himself as he quietly made his way out of bed and headed to his bathroom he was able to grab both his boxers and his phone before finally making it into the small room and locked the door. 

He knew there was only one person he could call to help him. Though he had already called Aaron before he couldn't help but feel somewhat embarrassed now. Maybe it was because it was his first drunken one stand in a couple of days or maybe it was because his feelings towards Aaron were starting to change.   
Robert didn't know, but he didn't have a chance to think about it for another second when a clearly tired Aaron answered the phone.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?”  
Aaron sounded understandably annoyed but Robert was desperate.

“I know but I need your help.”

He heard an exaggerated sigh come from the other end of the phone before Aaron spoke again. 

"What do you need me to do this time?"

"I need you to come into my apartment and pretend to be an angry boyfriend." Robert hurriedly whispered as he heard the creaking of the floorboards in his room. Last nights mistake making his way into the other room. 

Aaron let out a confused laugh at Robert's ridiculousness. "Oh yeah, 'cause they'll definitely buy that." Thinking this was the worst idea ever.

"Just trust me." Robert hissed down the phone before abruptly ending as the red head appeared from his bedroom. 

“Hey sexy why don't you come back to bed?” The redhead purred as he walked over to Robert 

He watched as the man, dressed in just his tight boxers, flashed Robert a smile which made him feel slightly uneasy. Every moment that Aaron didn't walk into the apartment passing felt like a lifetime. 

Confusion still racing through Aaron's mind, he made his way across the hallway, opening Roberts door that he assumed would be left unlocked and stepping inside. 

Robert wasn't sure if Aaron was a good actor or if the expression of genuine shock on his face was real as his eyes fell upon the two men stood half naked in Robert's living room. 

Aaron gawped as his gaze flickered between the two of them, he opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to conquer up the words but nothing fell from his tongue. Robert shot him a quick pleading look with his eyes as to say 'get on with it' which spurred Aaron out of his befuddlement. 

"Right - erm, what's this then?" Aaron sputtered as he cursed himself for sounding like the least convincing jealous boyfriend ever. 

"Who's this?" The red head asked towards Robert, obviously feeling out of the loop. 

"Aaron, babe, what are you doing back?!" Robert paused before turning his eyes towards the red head still clad in his boxers. "I er - think you should leave." He propositioned, receiving a worried nod from him as he collected his clothes quickly. 

"Yeah that's right, get out." Aaron spat towards him in fake anger, which caused Robert to hold back a snort of laughter from behind him. 

"Sorry" the redhead offered towards Aaron's before hurriedly running out the door. 

As soon as the door closed, Robert was in fits of laughter, not feeling the tension that was now evident in the room. 

"Brilliant" he called towards Aaron as he leaned over and flicked the kettle on. Robert couldn't help but think how well Aaron did at pretending to be confused. That illusion was soon broken.

"What the hell was that?!" Aaron called out, his face now in a stern, lips pursed in a straight line. 

"What do you mean?” Robert asked confused at why Aaron seem upset.

"You're gay?!" Aaron called loudly across the apartment. 

"I'm Bi, I like both." Robert shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

He watched on as Aaron's face turned from slight annoyance, to confusion, to something he couldn't quite put his finger on. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Does it change anything? Robert asked cautiously. 

He'd be lying if he said there wasn't a little bit of hope behind his words. A chance that Aaron would have some sort of realisation, or make some sort of gesture. But reality was they were just friends, and that's how it seemed to be staying. 

"No, of course not. I was just - confused. That's all, I didn't think -"

"Great, want a brew?" Robert asked, trying to hide the slight disappointment that took over his body. 

:: 

After the abrupt realisation of Robert's sexuality, and the awkwardness had passed, Aaron ended up hanging around his apartment, joking around and playing video games. The tensions felt slightly different around them, questions unanswered and new ones brewing by the seconds. He was lying when he told Robert it hadn't changed anything; it had. Robert had gone from his straight, attractive neighbour that he had no chance with to his Bisexual friend that had agreed to go on a date with him in a mere couple of weeks if he didn't find a date. 

The thought made Aaron feel slightly uncomfortable, he was now seeing Robert in a slightly different light, the what ifs flowing round his brain as he thought back to all the times Robert came across as overly friendly. Was he flirting? Was Aaron thinking too much into it? Probably. But he was more determined than ever to find a date for the wedding, so whatever this is with Robert can go back to just friendly neighbours.

"Mate, I trashed you again! You're off your game today." Robert cheered as they finished off their game of FIFA. Aaron too occupied with his own thoughts to concentrate. 

He took a moment to take in his surroundings, he'd never been in Roberts flat before, it was beautiful. Decorated to perfection, almost like it would be used as a show home. The large plasma screen hooked onto the wall, the glass whiskey bottle and crystal tumblrs  
On the counter, the Array of fancy art work around the room. 

"Your place is nice, why do you spend so much time over at my flat?" Aaron asked. 

Robert shrugged, taking in his surrounding, following Aaron's eyes. "Dunno, doesn't really feel like home, Yano? It's just stuff." Robert attempted to explain. 

Aaron understood. As Aaron looked around   
he noticed that although the flat was stylish it lacked personality and warmth. There were a few worn Stephen King paper backs on the bookshelf; Aaron smiled remembering Robert naming him as his favourite author. Next to them were a few comic books that he assumed to be foreign, a collection of old CDs and DVDs that were probably older than Aaron. the only signs that the flat was lived in. 

"If you're so determined for them to leave in the morning, why don't you ever just go back to theirs?"

"It's too personal, you learn things about people when you're in their home. Makes it harder to leave." Robert stated, hoping to shed some light on his ways. 

"Right.." Aaron trailed off, trying not to think too much into Robert's answer, but he understood surprisingly. 

"So, you heard from Mr Muscle from last night?" Robert plastered what he hoped was his best smile over his face, wishing his true feelings didn't deceive him. 

"Yeah actually, wants to go for a drink through the week, he seemed nice."

Roberts chest tightened at the revelation, but he made the effort to smile, after all. He wanted Aaron to be happy. 

"Great, look likes it's all going to plan." Robert forced, his smiled not quite reaching his eyes though Aaron didn't seem to notice as he turned back towards the TV, restarting them game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I love getting your feedback ❤️
> 
> Chapter title: heart of life - John Mayer


	6. Were made out of blood and rust, looking for someone to trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update this weekend. I'm feeling generous 

Aaron sat impatiently at the bar, a familiar wave of excitement mixed with nerves as he waited. Ben, the guy he'd met at the bar a couple of nights ago had invited him for a drink, texting him the day after they met. Aaron took it as a good sign, that he was eager to meet up again, and quickly agreed to have a drink with him. Aaron found Ben attractive and he seemed like a safe bet compared to some of the other guys that had messaged him. 

He debated texting Robert. Every time a song came on that reminded Aaron of Roberts awful singing or when someone walked past with an obnoxious flowery shirt he knew Robert would buy. But he decided against it, keeping his mind firmly on his date. 

Aaron couldn't stop a smile creeping across his lips as he watched Ben entering the bar, dressed in a tight black shirt, styled with dark jeans and dress shoes. Aaron gave his outfit a once over, instantly feeling underdressed in his tshirt and unfitting jeans but he pushed those thoughts away as Ben approached. 

"Hey" Aaron exhaled, biting his bottom lip in attempt to hide his smile turning into a beaming grin. He reached out to place a hand on Ben's arm in what he thought was a warm greeting, but he was instantly left with a cold stare as Ben dodged the contact. 

"Alright." He replied half hearted. 

Aaron furrowed his brow at the change in dynamic. Completely different to what he experience the night he met him in the bar Robert had took him too. 

"Drink?" Ben asked, surveying the bar with his eyes, not actually looking at Aaron. 

"Er, yeah sure." Aaron replied, hoping he was just being paranoid. After all he wasn't exactly acquired to the dating scene. 

"Two gin and tonics please." Ben addressed the bar tender. 

"Nah you're alright mate a pints good for me." Aaron laughed off, he'd rather drink water than gin and tonic. 

"Two gin and tonics." Ben repeated, more firmly now, as the bartender diverted his eyes from the awkwardness and got to work on the drinks. 

"Gin it is then." Aaron mumbled under his breath as the drink was placed infront of him. 

He watched on as Ben's eyes traced the bar constantly, a bead of sweat forming on his brow, nervously looking at his hands rather than addressing Aaron. It was strange, and Aaron felt the paranoia inside him grow. 

"It's good to see you again." Aaron offered, trying to bypass the awkward silence Ben had created. 

"Yeah" was all Ben could return. 

"Do you wanna - I don't know, go somewhere quieter." Aaron could sense Ben was nervous; could see it seeping out of his pores and stumbling on his lips. 

"What?" Ben frowned, his lip was in a fierce line and it was the first time he'd actually looked Aaron in the eye. 

"You know, just to talk. I'll keep my hands to myself." Aaron chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood. 

"You fucking better." Ben warned, taken Aaron back slightly. 

This was definitely more than just nerves. 

"I'm sorry?" Aaron's voice was firm and threatening now. 

"I don't want your pouncy hands anywhere near me!" Ben spat angrily, taking a step further away from Aaron. 

Aaron's fist clenched as Ben spoke the words, the anger seeping through him dismissing the confusion that once was. He didn't care for the reasons now, there was no way he was being spoke to like that. 

"Hang on, you asked me out?" Aaron spoke slowly, trying to contain himself from solving this with his fists. 

"You what? I'm straight!" Ben almost shouted, as if he wanted the whole bar to hear his declaration. 

Aaron had had enough. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to remains calm before grabbing his jacket and storming out of the pub. He didn't need this. 

:: 

The fresh air from the walk home managed to calm Aaron somewhat. His breathing was no longer erratic and his first weren't clenched by the time he reached his apartment, he just wanted a beer and to forget the night ever happened. 

He turned his key in the door and stepped into his apartment, to find Robert spread out on his couch. He silently sighed at the sight. 

"Hey, you're back early" he beamed from where he lay, a high smile across his face. 

Aaron was almost ready to kick him out, but the smile warmed him, instantly dissolving the memories of a bad night. 

"Yeah I don't wanna talk about it. Aaron replied, making his way over to the sofa. 

"Well how about beers and pizza, sounds good?" Robert smiled, passing Aaron an opened bottle.

"Perfect."

::

They spent the night talking about anything and nothing, at some point they had moved to the floor of Aaron's apartment. Pizza box in front of them, knees occasionally knocking against each other as one of them leaned over for a slice. A tingling sensation spread through Roberts body as their fingers grazed when they both went to grab the remote at the same time. He found himself biting the inside of his cheek to stop him smiling, something that was becoming quite normal behaviour whenever he was around Aaron. 

"So go on then, I thought this Brad was perfect." Robert asked. He'd decided many hours and beer had passed enough time that he could pry into Aaron's date. 

"Ben." Aaron corrected him. "That guy was so deep in the closet he was eating mothballs"

Robert spat out his beer, an embarrassing snort escaping his nose which made a smile appear on Aaron's lips. 

"But he asked you out?" Robert marvelled. 

"I know, he was acting all weird, controlling, making sure nobody saw us and warned me to keep my hands off him."

"Well his lost." Robert slurred slightly. "You're amazing, he's missing out" he added, avoiding Aaron's gaze. 

Aaron's heart swelled slightly at Roberts kind words. He was sure he didn't mean anything by it, but Aaron still appreciated the vote of confidence. 

"When did you come out?" Aaron asked after a brief hesitation. 

"I erm - I didn't really, I guess I just - when I was a kid, my dad caught me with a lad in my room, I didn't even understand it at the time, but my dad, he leathered me for it, and after that i just buried it." Robert paused, swallowing down his emotions at the foul memories of his childhood. "Then after I left home, it became easier, I understood it more and I guess I just accepted it, learnt to be myself. It's hard, being bi - nobody ever really understands it - just assumes. If I'm with a man I'm gay, if I'm with a woman I'm straight.. even I was confused at first, but at the end of the day, you just love who you love, you know?" Robert finished.

Aaron smiled warmly, he could tell it was hard for Robert to talk about, and he felt a small sense of honour that he was willing to share it with him. 

Robert broke the silence, wanting to move past the subject. 

"So what's the point of all this?" Robert questioned, his eyes staring into Aaron's striking blue ones. "You already have a date to the wedding" he gestured towards himself, the smug smile naturally on his face. 

"I should start calling you Smugden you know." Aaron laughed as his eyes traced the contents of Roberts face. Trailing down his jaw and neck, following each freckle. 

Robert smiled, all teeth and crinkled eyes as he nudged Aaron in his ribs 

"I don't know, I guess everyone around me is settling down and getting their lives together, and the longest relationship I have lately is with a crate of beer." Aaron sighed. "Sad that innit?"

"Wanna know what's sad, I don't have any friends." Robert laughed harshly at himself. The truth of the words hurting slightly. 

"You have me." Aaron comforted. Placing a hand on Roberts knee and giving a slight squeeze. 

Roberts eyes stared longer than nessecary at Aaron. The soft smile spread on his face which shun out of his eyes. He leaned his body in a little closer, turned so he was facing towards Aaron. He froze for a moment, the heat rising as he started to feel hot under his collar. He was tempted, daring to let his gaze drop to Aaron's lips, wondering if he would be able to stop himself. 

He coughed slightly, shuffling back and taking a large gulp of his beer, hoping Aaron didn't catch on to the want that was obviously all over Robert's face. 

"So that's what you want then? To settle down." Robert spoke, hoping to distract Aaron from how close he almost was to loosing his will power and taking everything from him in that moment. 

"I'm not sure." Aaron shrugged. "I think I'd like to travel and stuff you know, see the world. I'd love to go to Vegas." he said, smiling at the idea. 

"So go." Robert simply stated. 

"Maybe one day."

The room fell quiet again as Robert watched Aaron try to hide a yawn, his eyes becoming a  
lot heavier than they had been, it was getting late. 

"I should get going" Robert announced, standing from the floor where they had been for the last few hours.

"Thanks Rob." Aaron called as Robert grabbed hold of the door handle. 

"For what?" Robert quizzed, as he turned to face Aaron again. 

"For being you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I warned you it was slow burn. 
> 
> What did you guys think? I love waking up to your comments ❤️
> 
> Chapter title: Honey and the Moon - Joseph Arthur (check this song out of you don't know it. I love it so much!!)


	7. Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It literally took everything in me to proof read, edit and update this chapter for some reason but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also little side note: this isn't going to be a very long Fic as it was just a few drabble ideas that I have expanded, but hopefully I'll do it justice.

The moment had been over playing in his mind; over analysing every second. The intensity of his gaze; the moist heat of his breath so close; the feel of his thigh pressed up against his own jean clad leg. Aaron was sure Robert was about to kiss him, but almost as soon as it appeared, them moment had gone, doubt drowning his mind. 

It was just who Robert was. He was flirtatious, arrogant and confident. He probably had every person he came that close in contact with weak at the knees. It meant nothing, they were friends and that was the end of it. 

So why couldn't Aaron stop imagining what could of been. 

What it would feel like to take that plump top lip in his own, nipping slightly on the bottom as their tongues fought for control over each other. To feel the intensity run through his veins, to find out if his lips would tremble at his touch. Would it be soft and gentle, hands lightly cupping each other's faces, caressing the skin leading down to their necks. Or hard and passionate, hands everywhere, teeth clashing and breathe taking. 

Aaron coughed, feeling the flush of heat rushing through his body as he shook away his thoughts, turning his attention back to his phone. 

He'd almost giving up complete hope in the dating world, after the disaster that was Ben - when he got a message from a familiar face. 

Aaron had met Callum a few times in his local, they had mutual friends and had shared a few drinks together, nothing more ever progressed. Aaron was surprised to see a message from him, since he had assumed he was in a relationship. 

So in a failing attempting to erase the fantasies of Robert that swam through his brain, Aaron eagerly agreed to go for a drink with Callum, with the wedding fast approaching, he only had a week to try find a date that wasn't Robert. 

The door slammed behind him, bringing Aaron's attention away from his text, he smiled as Robert appeared in his living room, making himself at home easily as usual. 

"Do you fancy Chinese tonight?" Robert asked as he threw himself on Aaron's couch, menu in hand an exhausted sigh following. 

"I'm actually - er, busy tonight." Aaron spoke, scratching the back of his neck in an awkward manner, eyes everywhere but Robert. 

"Oh, right." There was a hint of disappointment  
in his voice that even Aaron couldn't deny. 

"Yeah, just er going for a drink." Aaron gestured towards his phone, hoping it would stop Robert looking for answers

It didn't.

"I thought you were done with all that." Robert said, referring to Aaron's dating. 

"Thought I'd give it one last go." Aaron forced out a laugh, trying to act as normal as possible, but for some reason it was proving difficult in Robert's presence. 

"Right, I'll leave you to it then." Robert tried hard to put on a smile, heading for the door. "Hope it goes well."

"Thanks" Aaron replied. 

As soon as the door shut, both men let their facade fall. Sadness written over Robert's face; regret on Aaron's. 

::

Aaron hesitated in front of the Bar, giving it a once over. 

"I don't really do karaoke" He frowned towards Callum. 

They had met up in town, Callum declaring he had just the place in mind for them to go, and lead the way. 

He worse skinny jeans with rips at the knees and a plain grey t-shirt and black jacket. His dark hair curled slightly at the ends, and his eyelashes were dark and long, resting on his cheek every time he blinked, covering the deep brown eyes. 

"It's a laugh, trust me - you don't have to sing." Callum pleaded, a beaming grin on his face as Aaron sighed and headed into the bar. 

It was busy for a weeknight, a mix of all ages getting up and belting out a song; mostly out of tune. 

Aaron couldn't deny it wasn't all that bad. They chatted over beers, talking about mutual friends and sharing stories, it was easy and smooth and never did an awkward silence occur. They smiled and laughed at each other's jokes, the karaoke making a good distraction any time they ran out of things to talk about. All in all it was a good night, but that didn't stop the irritation in Aaron's mind. The twitching he felt in his hand, the urge to pick up his phone, to talk to one person in particular. It had been that way ever since he left the apartment. 

The next punter got up and starting to put on their best singing voice, never hitting a key. 

Aaron noticed Callum engrossed in the singing, a soft smile on his face as he watched on, sipping his beer. He took the opportunity to reach into his jacket pocket, sending a quick text. 

_Aaron: someone's signing you're so vain on karaoke, I wonder who that reminds me of._

He slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket, returning his attention to the drunk singer who was about 2 seconds to slow for the track 

He felt the light vibration against his thigh, biting his lip to stop a smile breaking out, he quickly checked his phone. 

_R: charming. You're at a karaoke bar? That's doesn't seem like your scene._

_A: it's not_

_R: not going well then I suppose?_

Truth be told, it was going well. Callum was good company, he made Aaron feel comfortable and the night was still young, anything could happen. 

_A: not really_

Aaron lied. It would be going so much better if he could shake the thought of Robert from his mind and just focus on -

"Want another?" Callum asked, making Aaron's eyes dart from his phone. Shit. 

"Yeah, thanks." He replied quickly, throwing his phone back in his pocket and fidgeting with his hands.

::

Robert couldn't stop the smile growing on his face. He wishes he didn't love the fact that Aaron wasn't have fun but he couldn't. His feelings for his once unknown neighbor had grown so much in a short point of time it almost scared him. Almost. 

Seeing Aaron everyday gave Robert a warm feeling he didn't want to loose, and he only wise he could think of a way to make Aaron feel the same. 

Then an idea popped into his head that he knew would put a huge smile on Aaron’s handsome face.

::

Aaron stared at his phone for a few more seconds rereading the message from Robert telling him there was a surprise waiting for him over and over. It both confused him and excited him.

"I hate to do this -" Aaron started as he put down the pint he had just been bought. "There's an emergency, at my flat - my neighbour said there's water coming from underneath my door. I er, need to get back. Sorry" Aaron finished, flashing what he hoped wasn't a guilty smile at Callum. 

"Oh shit - yeah, no problem. We'll just continue this another time yeah?" Callum spoke with hope in his voice, which made Aaron wince slightly. 

He directed a weary smile at Callum as he grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door. As soon as the cool air hit his face, he felt the alcohol tingling through his blood. He closed his eyes, sighing heavily and shaking his head. 

What was he doing? 

::

Aaron's eyes lingered on Robert's door a little bit longer than necessary as he reached the long corridor of their apartment block. He felt himself start to sweat as nerves began to go haywire. 

“Come on Aaron you can go this.”

He hesitated, the urge to knock overtaking his body. His hand just lingered a mere few inches from the door ready to knock.

However he was startled by the door to his own apartment opening, his head shooting round to find Robert slipping out. 

"Hey, you're back early. So what was wrong with this one?" Robert stated, a shy smile on his face. Something Aaron had never seen him wear before. It suited him, not much didn't though. 

He wasn't you 

Aaron wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs, but instead just shrugged. 

"What are you doing in there?" Aaron questioned, pointing towards his own apartment. 

"I..erm, you sounded like you were having a shit night so I.. well just come and see." Robert stuttered as he motioned Aaron into the apartment. 

Aaron shuffled into his dimly lit apartment, following Robert, his eyes fixated to the back of his head, slowly dropping down his body, that he failed to notice anything else going on around him until Robert cleared his throat. 

There was a wonderful moment where Aaron's face washed blank with confusion, as though his brain couldn't work fast enough to take in what was before his eyes. A grin slowly crept into his face, before it spread wider, ear to ear. 

Aaron's apartment was lit only by countless amount of little twinkly lights spread around the room ranging from different colours, flashes or red, blue and yellow lit up his face. 

A obscene amount of beers sat on the kitchen counter, next to them lay Red solo cups. In the living room was a small roulette table, stacks of cards, dice and poker chips. 

Aaron was in total shock, no one had done anything remotely close to this before for him. He didn't know what to say.

Robert scratched the back of his neck in an uncomfortable manner. The first time Aaron had ever seen him nervous. As cute as it was Aaron decided to put Robert out of his misery.

"Robert this is amazing." Aaron beamed, eyes wide with glee. Robert let out a relieved sigh as a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Wanted to cheer you up, I know the dating scene hasn't been going too well for you, and well you said you'd always like to go to Vegas, so I brought Vegas to you."

"You did all this tonight? For me?"

"Yeah." Robert avoided Aaron's eyes, feeling a little anxious. "So come on then" he gestured towards the table with the games on, like a switch the vulnerable, nervous Robert was gone. 

"You know poker?" Aaron asked, as he grabbed two bottles of beer and passed one to Robert.

"I'm quite the expert if I do say so myself." Robert grinned as they sat childishly on the floor, legs crossed underneath them, the coffee table between them. 

"Great, you can teach me then." Aaron laughed as he took a swig of his beer. 

 

Aaron watched on as Robert quickly explained the card ranking, the basic rules, how much each chip is worth. He dealt both of them 5 cards and they began placing bets. 

Aaron wasn't sure why, but it was quite attractive, watching him in control, confidence oozing out of his pores. 

"Ok I think I get it" Aaron relieved as they did a few practice rounds. 

"Okay, let's go for it then." Robert suggested putting some chips in the middle of the table

As if beginner's luck, Aaron had the first winning hand, causing him to wear a cocky grin, pulling chips towards him like a bird with its prey. 

"Woah, What are you doing?" Aaron's interested were piqued as he watched Robert stand, undoing his belt buckle and discarding it on the floor besides him 

"Strip poker, it's the only way to play." Robert smirked as he settled back in position, shuffling the cards. 

"No way." Aaron protested, chuckling slightly from the alcohol flowing through his bloodstream. 

"Not so cocky now are we. Scared?" Robert teased as he positioned himself back on the floor, receiving a devious smile from Aaron. 

 

The empty beer bottles around them wasn't the only sign of how much they had drunk, small giggles constantly escaped both men's lips as they continued to play. 

Robert was sat in only his jeans, his blue shirt a victim to his loss a few games back. Aaron, always the one to play it safe, was still wearing his jeans and t-shirt, choosing to remove items like socks and his hoodie first. 

As they played on, both being competitive, Robert eventually lost his jeans, Aaron's t shirt shortly after. 

"I like this shirt, might keep it" Aaron commented as he shrugged on Roberts discarded blue shirt over his shoulders. 

"No chance, I've lost far too many shirts over the years thanks to girls sneaking out wearing them" Robert declared, raising to his knees. 

Aaron didn't know how to feel about the comment, he simply shrugged. Too busy trying to avoid his eyes lingering over Roberts groin covered only in thin white briefs. 

"Plus, the aim of the game isn't to put clothes on." Robert argued, raising an eyebrow at Aaron. 

They continued to play, Robert dealing out more cards, deciding to ignore the fact Aaron was still wearing his shirt, he quite liked how it looked on him. Dreams of domesticness running through his mind. 

"You're bluffing" Robert slurred, pointing a blaming finger towards Aaron as he pushed in his chips. 

"Prove it." He smirked, the cockiness back now, shining from his eyes, his shoulders broad and confident. 

Robert's eyes flickered from Aaron's down to his cards that he held In his hand, close to his chest. In a flash he was on top of him, prying the cards from his hands. 

"Cheat." Aaron called, groaning from the heavy body that was now on top of him. He tried not to think about how good it felt, Roberts naked chest against his shirt clad one, as their thighs rested in between each other. 

Robert successfully grabbed the cards, looking at them quickly before frowning like a small child who had been told off, this caused Aaron to giggle underneath him. 

Robert threw the cards to the side, before turning his gaze back to a laughing Aaron underneath him. 

"Bluffer" Robert spoke slowly, his eyes never leaving Aaron's. 

Aaron's heartbeat rapidly increased as Roberts hot, alcohol fuelled breath hit his lips. Their lips almost brushed thanks to Robert shuffling on his elbows, leaning in even closer, not innocently, almost like a tease. Aaron was sure of it. A tingling sensation filled his body as he tried not to think about his growing erection in his jeans, and if Robert could feel it pressed up against his thigh. If he had ever been indecisive about it before, he was sure now. Robert wanted to kiss him. 

 

Roberts eyes fluttered half closed as his deep breaths continued. Both men breathing in each other, noses touching at the tip. It would be so easy right now, to just let go and give Aaron everything, every part of him. 

His eye shot open, instantly connected with Aaron's, he wondered if it was lust he could see in them. He hoped. 

It felt like they had been in that position forever, although it was probably only mere seconds. It took all of Roberts will power to push up on his elbows, resting on the heels of his feet in between Aaron's legs. 

"Right then." Robert spoke quickly, he made sure not to look at Aaron direction, not wanting the embarrassment. 

If he had, he would of seen the pure disappoint that quickly flashed over his face before he composed himself. 

"I should probably get going - it's late" Robert spoke quickly, standing and pulling on his jeans. 

He was rushing so much he almost tripped over, an awkward tension filled the room.

"Yeah true." Aaron replied, still sat stunned on the floor.

He felt like an idiot. They were both obviously drunk, otherwise Robert wouldn't dream of kissing Aaron. 

"Er, Aaron?" Robert asked. 

Aaron jumped up from the floor, standing in front of Robert. 

"Yeah?" Aaron asked hopeful, a smile dying to be released. His heart skipped a beat as he eyes connected with Roberts. The anticipation of it all too much, the want inside him gorwing, excitement making his figertips tingle ever so slightly. 

"You're still wearing my shirt." Robert said awkwardly. 

"Oh. shit - yeah." Aaron's body relaxes as he tried to quickly hide the change in his facial expression. Pulling off the shirt, passing it to Robert. 

He smiled shyly, not bothering to put it on as he headed for the door, leaving behind a confused and disappointed Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S L O W B U R N !!
> 
> What did you think? God just kiss already!!
> 
> Feel free to come chat to me on tumblr: notforonesecond.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Chapter title: Lost Stars - Adam Levine (Begin again soundtrack)


	8. We don't have to be dramatic, just romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers! As promised, a weekend update! (It's technically saturday here in aus) and I'm in high spirits thanks to the news of a robron Christmas reunion!!
> 
> Enjoy!

There was complete radio silence from Robert in the days following their close lipped encounter. Aaron wondered if he was angry or embarrassed. He felt the need to pick up his phone and demand to be acknowledged by the other man. Every time he came close, he decided against it at the last minute, hoping to save himself the humility. 

Maybe Robert regretted what happened between them, if you could even class it as anything happening, and Aaron thought better than to put himself through the embarrassment. Maybe it was all in his head. 

He was sat on his sofa, watching a top gear re-run late one night when his phone buzzed. He sighed heavily, he had been in a bad mood for 4 days, now that he had come to terms with the fact he would be going to his best mates wedding alone. His stomach grumbled loudly, realisation hit him that he hadn't bothered to eat anything since the slice of toast earlier on the morning, he choose to wallow in his self pity instead. Spending his day sprawled out on his sofa, remote glued to his hand. 

He sighed and picked up his phone. 

Although he had been wishing to see Roberts name flash on his screen every time his phone vibrated in the last couple of days, the actual reality of it happening seemed distant.

Until now. 

Aaron bit the inside of his cheek. He knew there was a smile fighting to be released and he refused to let it happen until he had read exactly what Robert had wrote. 

Excitement and anticipation sizzled through his body as he tapped his passcode in, feeling like an idiot by too nervous to care much. 

_Robert: 11:30 Saturday?_

It was simple, to the point and lacked any sort of affection. 

That didn't stop Aaron allowing himself to bear the massive grin he'd been caging. He hesitated before replying, taking a moment to collect himself from his over enthusiastic outburst from one simple text. He'd let some sort of noise escape from his mouth, not being able to control it. He was acting like a love sick teenager. 

Why did Robert have this affect on him?

He typed and re type countless times, trying to come across as if he couldn't care less that Robert had left him hanging all week. Then trying to sound witty, then flirty, before simply deciding on..

_Aaron: See you Saturday :)_

There was also a 2 minute debate with himself as to wether the smiley face was appropriate. 

Aaron sat, his phone in hand, lighting up the screen every few minutes incase he had missed the notification. But no reply came. He decided it was as much as he was going to get as he huffed and took himself off to bed, trying to erase Robert from his mind unsuccessfully. 

::

Aaron stood in front of his full length mirror, messing about with the tie around his neck. He wore a navy suit, and a deep blue tie to match, he fiddle with it, attempting to tie it perfectly around his collar. He never had been good at this sort of thing. He knew Robert was - had the urge to ask him for help, but he decided otherwise. He gave himself one last look in the mirror before nodding, deciding it was the best he was going to get. He collected his things; phone, wallet, keys. He was arriving earlier than the other guest, being best man and all, but decided him and Robert would go together. He checked his phone, while rummaging his pockets making sure he had everything. 

 

11:35

Shit. 

He realised he hadn't arranged where he was meeting Robert, as panick fell over him, hoping he wasn't sat waiting in his flat for Aaron. 

He hurriedly left his apartment, fumbling with the keys in his hand in an attempt to lock his door, when he heard someone clear their throats from behind him. 

Aaron spun on his heels, his eyes fell on Robert, standing outside his apartment. He wore a maroon suit that fit him like a glove. His tie was perfect Around his neck which Aaron had assumed it would be, and his hair was styled out of his face. He stood playing with his sleeves as a smile spread across Aaron's face. 

Robert didn't mirror it though, instead his mouth was slightly ajar, eyes wider than usual. He looked like he was attempting to say something but couldn't. He was speechless, truly speechless. As no words could describe the beauty that stood before him. Only achieved by simply changing into a suit. The breath caught in his throat, the feeling of his mouth becoming dry as his eyes landed on Aaron. He looked stunning, the different shades of blue he wore brought out the icy tone in his eyes much more than usual. There was not one particular feature that Robert found so breathtaking about Aaron, although his eyes did come close. Always gentle and loving when looking into. His hair was styled more than usual, Robert usually loved Aaron's free roaming curls but this made him look dapper. His beard was freshly trimmed, but god did he look good in a suit. The fabric hung tight on his muscular shoulders, his tie ever so slightly lob sided; ever so Aaron. 

After a few seconds the shock finally wore off yet the only words the came Robert's mind were 'yep, I'm in trouble'.

Robert could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, hoped he wasn't blushing too much, as Aaron brought him out of his longing stare. 

"You ready?" Aaron asked. 

Robert wondered how long he'd been staring. Hoped Aaron hadn't noticed. 

"Yeah, sorry, last minute cuff link drama." He smiled, finally. The comfortable feeling between the two men falling back into place. 

Aaron laughed and shook his head at Robert, turning ready to leave. 

"You look good in a suit." It was like word vomit, falling out of his mouth, uncontrollable and Robert couldn't stop. 

He cursed himself for sounding like an idiot. 

Aaron stopped abruptly, turning back round to face Robert, a embarrassed smile on his face. 

"You don't look half bad yourself." He chuckled, motioning with his head for them to leave as they walked in content silence. 

::

The ceremony was beautiful. Robert sat at the back, watching on as Aaron stood next to his best mate, proud smile on his face. 

It was sweet and fun, Adam seemed like the class clown type, always had Aaron laughing. It made Roberts heart swell. Watching on as they exchanged knowing smiles and a hugs, the smile on Aaron's face only making Robert feel warmer. 

As soon as they arrived at the venue, Aaron was at Roberts side, they sat next to each other, names wrote in calligraphy side by side as they tucked into their meal. 

Once everyone had eaten, it was time for the speeches. Robert could sense Aaron was nervous about his best mans speech. Fiddling with his fingers in his lap, beads of sweat slightly forming on his brow. Robert gave his thigh a quick squeeze under the table, Aaron looking up from his palms to meet Roberts eyes. A supportive smile which instantly made him stop shaking his leg, relaxing his shoulders as he stood. 

Aaron felt like he could do anything with Robert by his side. 

 

He had nothing to worry about, charming and witty with his dry sense of humour, Aaron  
had the whole room in fits of laughter. The bride and groom in tears as he came to an end. Robert looked up, a beaming grin on his face. It felt stupid, the amount of pride he felt for the younger man stood over him, but he couldn't suppress it as they all raised a glass, kicking the night off. 

They fell into comfortable conversation, enjoying the countless glasses of champagne. Aaron's grimace with each sip only made Robert laugh more, throwing in comments about acquired taste and class which earned him a shove from Aaron. 

"This is fun." Aaron announced as he took another swig of his drink, a merry smile across his face. 

"Careful, you'll be asking me to dance next." Robert laughed, waving his hands out in front of him in an exaggerating manner. 

"Over my dead body." Aaron chuckled, even Robert wouldn't be able to make that happen. 

"Well, if you want - I erm.." Robert stuttered over his words slightly, trying to find the confidence he knows he has somewhere deep inside of him. A eyebrow raise from Aaron prompted him to get on with it. "I have this works do next weekend, Charity thing at the town hall, join me if you like?" He looked up from the floor, eventually meeting Aaron's eyes, not knowing what to expect. 

"Work? You're never at work." Aaron teased, lighting the mood. 

"I work from home mostly." Robert smirked. "Have to show my face at these things though, and its free booze." 

"Sold." Aaron cheered as he cocked his glass towards Robert, fond smiles on both their faces. 

They were thoroughly enjoying themselves. The initial reason for Robert being there completely forgotten at first, as it just felt normal to them. 

"You two make a lovely couple." It was Nanna Barton who brought them back to reality, out of their own little bubble. Patting Aaron on the cheek and flashing Robert a toothless grin. They ended up in a outburst of giggles as she walked away. Aaron doing his best impression of an old granny voice. 

"Looks like we've got them all fooled." Robert smirked, looking straight into Aaron's eyes, leaning to knock their shoulders together, making them closer than before. 

"Yeah, guess you're right." Aaron spoke slowly, he could feel Roberts breath on his neck and it was ever so distracting. 

"Bet they all think you've got a keeper here." Robert, always so smug, just couldn't help himself as he smirked over at Aaron. 

He laughed, because it felt natural to. He was always laughing with Robert, never forced. Both their eyes crinkles and teeth bearing as the laughter shun from their sparkling eyes. 

Robert felt like he was gripped with a passion he didn't know existed outside of movies. It all felt new, even though he'd experienced it before. Something kicked his blood into coursing and he felt almost painfully awake. Everything felt more amplified and surreal, and all he could see was Aaron. He was feeling things and it was curious and amazing and he was feeling it all with no filter. Robert was in a state of euphoria and is was as if the world around them had stopped, and it was only the two of them. Nobody else mattered, nobody else came close. Their own little bubble so big and glistening, nobody could touch them and stop this feeling. 

 

"Aaron?"

Until they could. Until it popped. Until reality returned. 

"Ed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, sorry to keep you hanging on that cliff. Just a quick question for my  
>  Lovely commenters; would you prefer me to wrap this up quickly, or carry it out into a long multi chapter WIP (as I know some people don't like them) also what do you think about the lyric titles? I quite like my romcom fic having a soundtrack :) as usual let me know what you think, come chat or send me fic prompts on tumblr - notforonesecond And thank you for all your lovely words. The comments in the last chapter really gave me motivation to write more! \- Rach ❤️ Chapter title: Get it together - Drake


	9. Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very light smut. VERY light. 
> 
> I promised a second weekend update, now if you don't mind me I'm about to get drunk!!

"Ed?" Aaron was up and out of his chair almost instantly. 

It was as if Robert was fire and Aaron was afraid to get burnt. But Robert didn't feel like fire, he felt cold and distant suddenly. The warmness that Aaron radiated towards him, gone in seconds.

Robert rose from his seat slowly, watching the two men dance around the awkwardness that spread between them. 

"Hey, thought I might see you here." Ed smiled, a overwhelming toothy grin, so obviously genuine and kind. 

Robert rolled his eyes hard at the mans choice of line. He gave him a once over. He was taller than Robert, which instantly made him clench his jaw and feel belittled in more ways than one. He was tanned, his body looked like it was hand crafted by gods, and he had soft, brown eyes that hadn't left Aaron's once. 

"Yeah well, being the best man and all.." Aaron awkwardly joked. Robert eyed him sideways, but Aaron was oblivious. 

He smiled, it had been a while since he'd seen Ed, or even thought about him for that matter. Familiar feelings bubbled inside him, old memories filling his brain. A uncomfortable tingling in his stomach. Possibly nerves, possibly excitement. 

"Wondering if you wanted a drink." Ed cocked his head to the side, a shy smile on his face. 

It was then that Robert noticed the two champagne glasses in his hand, offering one of them to Aaron. 

On instinct, Robert went to put his arm around Aaron's waist, feeling slightly defensive over the younger man. 

"Yeah sure." Aaron smiled, taking the glass from Ed and moving out of Roberts grip. 

Ed turned, walking towards an empty table, Aaron following closely behind. 

He smiled awkwardly at Robert before continuing to follow Ed, not looking back. 

Robert dropped back to the seat, feeling deflated, heart beginning to ache in his ches as he watched Aaron walk away wit his ex. Someone who he had spent years calling his boyfriend, who he had a special bond with. Someone Robert couldn't compete with. 

With a sigh, he downed the rest of his drink, grabbing his jacket and heading towards the exit. 

Hesitating at the door, he threw one last look at Aaron. Still caught up in Conversation with his former lover. 

With a bite of his lip, he swallowed down his emotions and left. 

::

"So, isn't that your neighbour that was with you earlier?" 

Aaron's attention was brought back to Ed, his eyes stopped searching the large room for a familiar face. 

"Oh yeah, Robert." Aaron confirmed returning his eyes back to Ed. 

They had done the whole catching up thing, Ed insistent that it didn't work out with him and his plus one. After that there wasn't much to talk about. 

"Oh are you two - I didn't really think he was your type."

"What?" Aaron questioned, slight angry at Ed's prying. 

"Well, wasn't he the one who had a different girl leaving his flat all the time? Didn't think he'd come out as gay anytime soon the amount he was sleeping around."

"He's Bi." Aaron corrected, trying to unclench his jaw. "And what's it go to do with you anyway?"

"Sorry, i'm just saying. He's always come across as a bit of a selfish, arrogant prick. You don't wanna be wasting your time on people like that, who will never settled down, never be able to commit. You'd be spending all your time worrying where he is and who he was with, you deserve better than that Aaron." Ed placed his hand on Aaron's bicep, a kind smile on his face even though his words were anything but kind. 

Aaron's emotions were all over the place, his mind racing between Ed and Robert, juggling between angry, nostalgia, sadness. 

He smiled warmly at Ed, shrugging the hand off his arm. "I should really get going." 

"But it's still early." Ed almost cried, eyes pleading with Aaron. 

"I'll call you." Aaron offered as he fled from Ed's grip, not waiting for a reply. He wasn't even sure if would call him. His head was too much of a mess to even think about it. 

After a quick sweep of the building, Aaron had give up trying to find Robert. Unanswered messages left on his phone, he decided to head back. 

::

The door to Roberts apartment creaked open, he looked up from his glass of whiskey, cursing himself for not locking it. 

Aaron stood silently, swaying slightly in an awkward manner. His tie had been discarded and the top buttons of his shirt were open revealing his strong collar bones. Thoughts of what he could of got up to with Ed prior to this clouded his brain, making him clench his jaw. 

"What are you doing here, Aaron?" He asked, looking back down to his glass and taking a big swig, grimacing as it burnt his throat. 

"I couldn't find you? How come you left?"

Robert ignored the question, just as he was ignoring the urge to look into Aaron's eyes, desperate to see something in them that proved him wrong. 

"You're the best man, won't Adam be angry you left?" Robert half heartedly asked, swirling the liquid and ice round the glass to try and occupy himself. 

"Nah, he left ages ago, could barely walk." He chuckled to himself, but stopped abruptly when he was met with silence from Robert. 

Roberts face was rigid, jaw clamped tight, resisting the urge to grind his teeth, he hated how angry he was. He stood abruptly from his couch, walking over to where the bottle of whiskey sat, pouring himself another. 

"You could of said if you wanted to go." Aaron spoke softly, he had made his way over to Robert now, attempting to place a comforting hand on the mans arm, but he moved out of contact. 

"You were occupied." Robert spat angrily, his eyes still not meeting Aaron's. 

"Yeah, sorry about that I er.. didn't mean to leave you, we just..talked you know?" Aaron stumbled over his words, trying to reason with Robert. 

"It's none of my business." Robert took another swig of his whiskey, leaning his body against the counter top. 

"I know, I just.. thought you-"

"Well you thought wrong" Robert interrupted, walking towards the other side of the room. He stopped, taking in a deep breath. "You got what you wanted, you made him jealous, job well done, so you can leave now." He bit his lip, back towards Aaron so he couldn't see the emotion he was holding back. 

"I thought we were mates." Aaron quietly asked, approaching Robert. 

Robert scoffed, placing his whiskey down and turning to face Aaron, now he was sure he'd successfully hid his emotions. 

"Mates?" He laughed. "We were never mates, we made a deal and now it's done, we have no use for each other anymore."

Aaron's face fell, lips in a straight line, his brow furrowed with anger. "Why do you have to be such a dick about it?" He spat, stepping closer to Robert in an intimidating manner. "You know that's not how it is."

"I really don't." Robert smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing. Pushing Aaron away. 

"You know what? Ed was right about you!." Aaron's voice raised slightly, as he stepped further into Roberts personal space. "You're nothing but a selfish, arrogant prick." Aaron spoke, the fire in his eyes evident as he looked into Robert's. 

Robert let out a blunt laugh. "Enjoy your boring life with your boring boyfriend." He sneered, pushing off the wall and past Aaron. 

He didn't get far, his elbow was pulled, spinning him around to face Aaron, his face softer now, more relaxed. "I don't want him." He stated, calmer than before. 

Robert's face washed with confusion as his eyes scanned Aaron's expression, he looked from his eyes down to his lips and then back up again, Aaron took the bottom of his lip between his teeth, nawing at the skin. 

The seconds felt like hours and Robert couldn't take it any more. Weeks of built up feelings of lust and want tingled through his body, he pushed all sense aside as he darted forward quickly. 

His hands found themselves resting under Aaron's ears, fingers caressing the back of his head as he grabbed hold of his lips in a swift motion. It was forceful and short, and Robert wasn't even sure if Aaron was going to kiss back. He let go almost instantly, feeling rejection in the pit of his stomach. 

He stumbled slightly, trying to distance himself from Aaron, his eyes glued to the floor. 

It was a mistake, this was all a mistake. 

He closed in on himself, wanting the ground to swallow him up. 

Then he felt himself being tugged forward, Aaron's hands finding Robert's belt and pulling him into a kiss. It was deep, passionate and filled with longing want. 

Aaron's hands found Robert's waist, holding onto his hip bones tightly and Robert's resumed their position behind Aaron's neck. 

There was a hurracaine of emotions swirling through Robert, words been left unspoken for so long now demanding to be heard. He wanted to know what this meant. 

"Aaron?" He breathed, inbetween kisses. 

"Shhhhh." Aaron replied as his tongue slipped into Roberts open mouth almost instantly, making the kiss sloppier and more eager which Robert happily accepted. 

Robert's hands tugged slightly on the small strands of hair at the nape of Aaron's neck which endured a small moan to escape the mans lips. 

The vibration of it on Roberts lips sending him over the edge as he pushed backwards 'til he felt Aaron's body softly hit the wall behind them, moving his lips to his jaw, then down to his neck. 

Aaron's breathe was deep and heavy as Robert kissed and bit along the exposed collar bone, hands falling lower on his body. 

Aaron got to work on Roberts belt, unbuckling quickly before grabbing at his hips and pulling their bodies closer. His hand cupping at his arse through the material of his trousers. He wanted to feel all of Robert, had wanted to for so long, had thought about this moment countless times over the previous weeks. 

Robert looked up for the first time, into Aaron's lust filled eyes, a small smile forming at the corner of his lips. It took everything in Robert not to let out a growl as his hands found the buttons of Aaron's shirt, working quickly to get rid. 

It was a mess of fumbling fingers and impatient hands but they were soon out of their shirts and trousers. Roberts eyes glancing over Aaron's body quickly, before pushing his hands above his head, against the wall and claiming his lips again. Quickly interwinding their fingers, gripping on for life, not wanting this to end. 

Aaron had no complaints, Robert knew what he was doing and Aaron was loving every minute of it. 

They dissolved into each other, breathless and eager. Their growing erections becoming uncomfortable, fighting for release. 

Aaron pushed his body forward, his arms now on Roberts shoulders, guiding him backwards towards the bedroom, lips still attached like a magnetic force had overtook them. 

They stumbled into Robert's bedroom, both men fighting for control. Back's bumping against walls, unknown objects falling to the ground. 

Aaron had Robert pressed against his wall, his hand trailing slowly down his chest as he bit lightly on his ear. 

Robert eager to have control, flipper their bodies, pushing Aaron back. His back hit the low chest of drawers in the corner of Roberts bedroom and in a swift motion, Robert removed his hands from Aaron's hips, clearing the top of the surface and lifting Aaron onto it. Not a thought spared for the toiletries and books now clattered on the floor. 

Robert pushed himself in between Aaron's open thighs, needing himself to be closer. The drawers banged against the wall behind them as Robert pushed his body towards Aaron's, his hands still running up and down on his thighs as he thrusted into their kisses. Making Aaron's cock twitch. 

 

There was a loud bang, startling both of them. They quickly broke the kiss, as it came again, the wall behind the shaking slightly. 

They could hear a faint, angry voice calling for them to keep it down, from the other side of the wall were the little old lady lived. 

Both men laughed out a soft laugh, dopey smiles on their faces. It was the first time they had really looked at each, still no words had been spoken. 

As the giggles subsided, Both men feeling like sneaky teenagers up to no good, Robert leant forward, and took Aaron's lips in his once more. Softer and more tender this time, as he slowly got down to his feet and made their way to the bed. 

Robert was sure, this was perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> Hhhghh  
> Hhhjjjj
> 
> It happened guys!!!!
> 
> I hope I did it justice for you all I know you've been waiting or this moment. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think I'm so curious!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for your lovely comments I adore you all!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter title: Fall for you - secondhand serenade. (So hard to find gender neutral songs so imagine it it)


	10. I run away when things are good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Sorry for not updating more regularly this week, I thought with all the exciment of SSW17 I'd leave it till the weekend. 
> 
> I apologise in advance for this. Enjoy x

Robert woke indulged in the softness of his bed. He shed himself of the remaining glimpses of his dream, eyes still closed as a soft smile slipped over his lips. The familiar smell of Aaron filling his senses as he soaked in the warmth of the covers. He lazily threw his body over to the other side of the bed, hands gripping at the material below him. Searching for him in his sheets, memories from the night before happily dancing around his now alert mind. 

But he was met with emptiness. 

His eyes darted open, squinting slightly from the brightness of the mid morning sun. He was alone. 

Confused, he sat up, eyes fixated on the side of the bed that Robert was certain occupied Aaron last night, but there was no sign of the other man. 

Robert ran his hand across the ghost of Aaron's body, could almost picture him there, but the bed was cold, missing the warmth of a body that once was. 

He threw his legs over the side of the bed, feet firm on his cold, hardwood floor as he rummaged for some clothing. Throwing on a pair of loose grey sweat pants, and heading out of his bedroom. 

The apartment was eerily silent, he placed his head against the door of his bathroom, but there was no sign of running water of life behind the door. The living area was still and untouched, as the sun beamed through the glass panel. 

He was alone. 

Confusion over took him, it faded out any other emotion such as sadness or anger. 

Without another thought spared, he left, heading straight to Aaron's apartment. 

 

Aaron jumped slightly from where he was stood in his kitchen, turning towards the sound of his opening door. His eyes met with Robert. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of sweatpants from the rush to find Aaron. His expression softened as he looked at Aaron, a soft, loving smile caressing his face. Aaron could of sworn he sighed in relief, and it gave him a deep gut wrenching feeling. 

He chewed on his bottom lip, cursing himself for instantly feeling the attraction towards Robert as he made himself closer. Knowing it would only make what he was about to say even more painful. 

"Hey you." Robert huskily breathed out, right in Aaron's personal space now, a arm slipping around his waist. "Not a cuddler? I thought as much." Robert laughed as he leaned in to place a kiss on Aaron's lips. 

Aaron wanted more than anything to kiss him back. To take the slightly already bruised lips in his own and never come up for air. But he couldn't be weak, couldn't give in to his temptations. 

Robert was met with the harsh scratch of Aaron's stubble as he opened his eyes slowly, Aaron recoiling slightly, a grimace on his face. 

There was a pang of something unfamiliar rushing through Roberts body, and it didn't feel good. He dropped his arm from Aaron's waist, stumbling back slightly, frowning deeper as he noticed Aaron had yet to meet his eyes since he entered the apartment. There was am nauseating feeling deep in his stomach, making him feel uneasy. 

"Have I done something wrong?" Robert questioned, uncertainty in his voice as he watched Aaron awkwardly avoid his eyes. 

"No, I just er - gotta get going. Promised I'd help Adam out with some stuff." Aaron replied, scratching at his eyebrow while his eyes stayed glued to the floor. 

"Oh right, listen Aaron, last night-" Robert stared, wanting to clear the air between the two men. 

He wanted to put it all out in the table, tell Aaron exactly how he felt. How he couldn't stop thinking about the night before, about Aaron. 

"I don't have time for this." Aaron abruptly interrupted as he busied himself with putting on his shoes. 

Roberts mouth fell open in a 'o' shape. His eyes fell to the floor. He began to notice the tension in the room he had been willingly ignoring up to this point. The warm soft glow that Aaron usually held in his eyes was missing, the smile no longer on his face. Instead he looked nervous and aggregated; like he wanted to be anywhere but in this room, with Robert. 

"Can we just talk for a second." Robert laughed awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood, as he stood in front of Aaron, blocking him from running away. 

Aaron let out a frustrated sigh, realising Robert wasn't going to let it drop. 

He took one final look into Roberts eyes, his heart plummeting to his stomach as he slowly closed his own and let out a frustrated breathe. 

He knew he had to say it. 

"It was a mistake, Robert" he almost growled, finally forcing the words out. 

The words seems to fall from Aaron's lips so easily but they hit Robert fiercely. 

He had the urge to laugh, but he could see the seriousness in Aaron's face. 

This wasn't a joke. 

"A- A mistake?" Robert stumbled over his words as his emotions got caught in his throat, his hands falling helplessly by his side. 

With each breath took, each second stung by silence, Robert could feel pieces of his heart falling little by little. 

"It never should of happened." Was all Aaron could bare to say as he turned away from Robert, confiding his emotions. 

"What's brought this on?" Robert voice was soft and sad, eyes big and questions like a puppy as he followed Aaron. 

"It's the truth!" Aaron was trying his best not to break, refusing to look into Roberts eyes. 

He knew this is what he had to do. Knew he would only end up being the one getting hurt, he was already in too deep. The thought of letting all his walls down, completely releasing himself to Robert was all that had occupied his mind all too much as of late. But he Knew it was just a pipe dream. A fantasy he would never be able to experience without getting his heart trampled over. 

"You don't know that." Robert almost pleaded, the broken look on his face deepening. 

Aaron swallow hard, trying to rid his mind of all the good memories, all his feelings. 

"I do." Aaron yelled, a frustrated sigh as he angrily wipes at his face, hoping there was no sign of tears. "I do, because this is you! You're incapable of showing any emotion, Robert. You don't do relationships, you can't even have one night sands without running away before they've even opened their eyes!"

"That was true until I met.." Robert voice was loud now, matching Aaron's. "..you." He almost whispered the last word, eyes avoiding Aaron. 

"It's just - you're not the type of guy I need right now, Robert."

"What type of guy am I?" Robert laughed bitterly. "So what was this? A taste of my own medicine, leave before I wake up? Really show me how much of a prick I am to make someone feel that way?"

"It's not like that." Aaron sighed, his voice a lot calmer now 

"You know what Aaron, don't be coming looking for me when you get fed up of your boring boyfriend and you remember why exactly you broke up with him in the first place. See you around." Robert spat, slamming the door on the way out and running straight into his apartment. 

He leaned back on his door, letting out a breathe he didn't realise he was holding in. He could feel his emotions finally getting the better of him, tears urging close to falling as he slid his body onto the floor, feeling half of the man he was 24 hours ago. His chin quivered slightly before he took his lip in between his teeth and bit harshly. 

He should of seen this coming, should of known better. 

He fell for him harder than a slip on black ice.

He Shouldn't of fell this hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you've been waiting all this time for them to get together I'm sorry. But be patient my dears!! A little side note: I'm going to try update as often as I can but I have just accepted a second job (working on a boat in Sydney harbour, pretty cool and a great way to fund my world travelling) so I will have less free time but I have a few chapters already wrote and ready to upload so don't worry, I'll still update weekly. 
> 
> Any comments and feedback is massively appreciated. Thank you all so much for reading. Xx
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter title: Sorry - Halsey


	11. Air or light won't breathe nor shine between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short mid-week chapter to Keep you going til my weekend update.

If saying the actual words to Robert was hard, the reality was even worse. 

Aaron was miserable. 

He had moped around for days, disoriented and clueless without Roberts presence or conversation. He even missed how smug he was. He tried to keep busy, occupying his days with helping Adam and his wife sort through some Wedding stuff before they flew off on their honeymoon and busying himself with the business they shared. 

Usually he couldn't think of anything worse, but decided anything to keep him from feeling the weight of loneliness that Robert left behind. 

I matter how hard he tried to hide his emotions, Adam had saw through him instantly. The constant complaints and miserable demainer that had appeared from almost nowhere. He knew him too well, and wasn't about to let it drop. 

"Love's for dickheads anyway." Aaron scowled while reading the soppy messages left in their guestbook as he flicked through the pages. 

"C'mon bro what is it? Was it seeing Ed again? Is that why you're being such a mardy ass." Adam punched his arm lightly, taking the book out of his hands before he got any angrier. 

"What? No. I'm fine." Aaron lied. He was trying to be. He had nobody to blame but himself, but he was only brining the inevitable forward and decreasing the pain he would of felt if he'd let himself get any deeper. 

"Fancy a pint later?" Aaron asked, trying to distract his mind away from Blonde hair and blue-green eyes. 

"Ah, I can't mate. The missus has got me doing all sorts before we get off tomorrow." Adam had replied, cheesy grin across his face. "Why don't you ask that Robert, he's a mate isn't he? Sure he could take your mind off Ed."

It felt like a punch to the stomach; hearing his name. Aaron hoped it didn't show on his face, as his jaw clenched slightly. Even the sound of his name hurt. 

Mates? They weren't anymore. The weren't anything anymore, never given the chance to be. 

"It's not about Ed." Aaron just shrugged, as they continued on in silence. 

Adam decided against prying for more, knowing once Aaron was in one of his moods it was easier to just leave him to it.

 

With Adam off on his honeymoon, Aaron had less to distract himself with. 

He hated sitting at home, knowing there was only a few meters and a bit of plaster and wallpaper between him and Robert. He found himself fidgeting, feeling angsty every time he heard a noise in the corridor. Occasionally peaking his eye through the peep hole, hoping to catch just another glimpse of him. To have the memory of his face for just a split second.  
But he was always met with a painful emptiness, quite similar to the one in his chest. 

::

If keeping the distance was bad for Aaron, it was exceptionally harder for Robert. 

If he thought hard enough, he could still taste Aaron on his lips, still feel his fingertips pressed hard against his hip bones. It was all too consuming. 

He had spent many nights ghosting over Aaron's number, his hovering thumb desperate to click the call button. 

He would always consider deleting the number after those moments of weakness. He wondered if he had it memorised by now, if it would even make a difference if it was saved in his contacts or not. 

He'd marched back into his bedroom after the fight with Aaron. Pulling at the bedsheets aggressively in a frantic outbursts of emotion. 

He decided burning them would be a slightly over dramatic option, so he merely discarded them in the washing machine, putting down fresh sheets. The smell of washed linen replacing the smell of him 

His company had downgraded from Aaron to a bottle of whiskey, usually half a bottle a night. He threw himself into work, which had everybody asking questions, but he decided anything to get him out of the house and into the fresh air to try ease his banging head that he constantly woke up with. He made excuses about wanting all hand on deck for the charity ball, but nobody was buying it. 

He was thankful feelings weren't visible. He'd spent a lot of his life burying his, and it was a skill that he was taking a lot of advantage off as of late. 

Most of his night were spent staring at the wall. Eyes fixated on his door, hoping if he stared hard enough, the walls would disappear. Come crumbling down, and there he would be, staring right back. 

But walls are made with bricks and concrete and are made to be unbreakable. 

That's why we put them up around our heart, that way we don't let anybody in. 

Falling for Aaron was like walking into a construction sight: Messy and dangerous, but with the promise of tearing down the walls to make room for something new and stable. 

Walls are a stubborn type of architecture and they don't come down without a fight. A fight Robert didn't know he had him in or not. 

There was a light drizzle of rain on his window, as he brushed down the sleeve of his suit jacket. 

He smiled ironically as his eyes lingered out his window. How evident the weather was to his current emotional state. 

His hair was still slightly damp from his quick shower. He no longer let himself linger under the scalding water for too long, it was where his mind would wander to unwanted territory he was trying to forget. 

He was sober, which was a morbid feeling for him lately, but he knew it wouldn't be for long 

As he straightened up his bow tie, he give himself a slight nod into his floor length mirror. Although he may not feel like himself, he certainly looked it. 

His dark black suit and crisp white shirt made him look as respectable as he could of hoped. A million miles away from the sad, half assed look he'd been going for this past week. 

He fastened his cuff links as he grabbed his belongings, he exhaled as relief filled his body, the hopes of feeling like himself again, for the first time In a week. 

::

Aaron's pone vibrated in his hand as he sat on the sofa, not particularly watching the TV in front of him. 

6

That's 6 messages Ed had sent him now since their sort of reunion last week. 

Aaron had no idea how to reply to them, or if he even wanted to. 

Ed was familiar and easy. It would be so simple for Aaron to fall back into the rut that they had found themselves In. Who knows, maybe this time it would be different. Maybe this time it could be exciting. 

But the words Exciting and Ed were never used often in a sentence together. 

Emotional safety, he knew that's what Ed was. He was kind and caring and honest and falling back into a relationship with him would be normal and average. 

But Aaron didn't want that.

Aaron wanted to feel something, a thrill. He loved it, the excitement and anticipation, the passion and the shouting. 

He wanted an all consuming, electric, tumultuous kinds of relationship. 

And there was only one person that came to mind. 

He continued to fiddle with his phone, passing it between his left and right hand in a jittery manner as he bounced his leg up and down. He knew he had to make a decision. 

Aaron pushed himself off the sofa, adrenaline suddenly pumping through his body. 

This was it. This is what he wanted and nobody is going to make him think otherwise. 

He pulled open his apartment door, hesitating for a second as his eyes fell on Roberts front door. 

His feet were moving before he'd even thought about it. His heart making the decisions before his head got the chance too. 

He brought a hand up, knocking slightly, biting his lip to try and calm his nerves. 

There was nothing. 

He knocked harder, Calling his name this time but there was still no reply. 

He tried the handle on the door, finding it was locked, he sighed, pulling out his phone to make a call. 

The time caught his eye first. 

**8:45**

Then the day. 

Saturday. 

He knew exactly were to find Robert. 

With a smile creeping across his face and adrenaline still clouding his decisions he headed straight for the door, straight for Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't leave the angst kiing you for too long!
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter title: I for you - All American Rejects
> 
> (I LOVE this song)
> 
> Thanks again for reading and taking the time to comment. ❤️❤️


	12. Gentle impulsion, Shakes me, makes me lighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised fluff...

With adrenaline still coursing through his veins, Aaron walked the steps up to the town hall. He could hear the music from outside, it screamed upper class somehow. 

It wasn't a long walk from his apartment block to here, and he found himself jogging slightly.  
His nerves were creeping in now, anxious about seeing Robert. 

He bit down on his lip hard, hand hovering over the door handle. He turned his body, debating leaving, then exhaled deeply. 

He had never done anything like this. What even was this? A romantic gesture? Was he making a fool of himself? All he knew is that he had to try. He had to give it a shot because it was worth it. 

Robert was worth it. 

Somehow finding the courage he needed, he flung open the doors and stepped inside, following the music. 

He entered the room slowly, eyes shifting around each corner looking for something; looking for him. 

There was panic in his mind, a worrying feeling, anxiety nibbling at his brain. Was this the right thing to do? What if he's not wanted here?

He did one more scan of the room until his eyes stopped. They fell upon a tuff of blonde hair, a smart black suit, a tall lean body. There he was.  
Instantly, he stopped worrying. 

Aaron's shoulder relaxed slightly as he started to walk forward. This was it, this is what he wants. He's sure of it. 

He took a few steps forward, eyes fixated on the blonde head of hair, squeezing through the crowds of people, mumbling apologises as he went. 

He was oblivious to the dismissing looks he was receiving. 

He was almost there, inching closer, could practically feel Robert between his arms. Then he stopped.

His eyes landed on a short, dark haired woman stood by Robert's side

She was probably old enough to be his mother, but she wore a low cut dress and a flirtatious smile on her lips. 

Aaron froze on the spot, his mouth turning down into a frown, his fist clenching at his sides as Robert placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. 

Then his eye fell on Aaron. 

Aaron watched as Robert's brow furrowed in a confusing manner, his mouth hanging open slightly, but he didn't look guilty or embarrassed 

"Aaron?" He questioned, stupidly. There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes, but he instantly noticed Aaron's expression and it was quickly gone. 

"This was a mistake." Aaron replied bitterly, mostly to himself as he looked between the two of them. 

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Robert asked, stepping closer towards Aaron. 

"Should of known you'd be throwing yourself at the first cougar that laid eyes on you." Aaron spat as he looked to the ceiling, hoping he wouldn't bear his emotions. 

He felt like his heart had sunken to the pit of his stomach. All the excitement and adrenaline instantly disappearing only to leave a sickly feeling in his stomach. A feeling of regret. 

"Aaron, this is Janette, my bosses wife." Robert confirmed, a slightly embarrassed look on his face as Janette gave Aaron a once over, sipping on her champagne. 

"I-I er." Aaron stuttered, not sure how to reply. He was mortified, making a absolute fool of himself. 

He took a second to look at his surrounding. Many eyes on him, all with stern looks, dressed in black suits. Then he looked down at his own outfit. He was wearing a creased black t-shirt and a pair of old jeans 

He panicked, eyes searching desperately for an exit strategy. 

 

"Will you excuse us." Robert directed towards the older lady as he motioned to Aaron, giving him a warning look. 

The older lady replied with a simple smile and nod of the head as Robert barged towards the door, leaving Aaron to hopelessly follow behind.

He watched as Robert stormed towards the double glass doors leading to outside. He seemed tense, angry, Aaron didn't blame him as he scurried behind with his head low in embarrassment. 

"What was that all about?" Robert asked as he pushed through the doors of the town hall, not bothering to turn and look at Aaron who was following behind him. 

He sighed as the fresh air hit him, sitting down on the steps outside, not caring much If it ruined his suit. 

Aaron joined him on the steps, cautious not to get to close so their knees brushed, he wouldn't be able to handle it. 

He mirrored Roberts sigh, rubbing his hands over his face in annoyance with himself, words circling his brain but none of it made sense. 

"I-I don't know, I had all this stuff I wanted to say to you but then I got here, and I thought - I just got angry and-"

"What did you want to say?" Robert cut off Aaron's rambling, intrigued to what Aaron felt the need to come all this way to say to him. He was trying his best to keep his guard up, not wanting to hurt anymore. 

"I - I don't know." Aaron sighed again. "I'm not really good at this sort of thing." He gestured between the two of them. 

"I guess I should start by saying I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said all that stuff last week." Aaron finally replied, looking up to hopefully meet Roberts eyes, but he was looking out into the road. 

"Why? It's the truth." Robert showed no emotion, but his jaw clenched slightly as he spoke the words. 

"I never give you a chance to-" Aaron wasn't quite sure were he was trying to go with this, words kept failing him. 

"I'm not exactly the poster boy for serious commitment." Robert laughed bitterly. 

Aaron let of a small laugh, biting his lip in an anxious manner. 

Robert turned to face Aaron, his features softening as their eyes finally met. 

"I'm serious about you though." Robert promised, his voice hopeful and laced with truth. 

Aaron bit harder, hoping his smile wasn't showing, his stomach tingled slightly with excitement. 

"Yeah?" He asked, unsure about himself. 

He gazed at Robert's big hopeful eyes, giving his body a once over. How could someone like Robert want anything to do with Aaron?

He was stunning. The unique colour of his eyes, that dazzling smile that could get him anything he ever wanted. His sculptured jaw which had faint freckles running down it. Aaron found it hard to draw his eyes away, never wanting to. 

"Yeah" Robert almost whispered, a smile creeping on his lips. 

It fell silent for a moment, both men uncertain of what to do next. Aaron shivered slightly as a gust of wind blew over them. He wrapped his arms around himself, noticing in the rush to leave he hadn't picked up his hoodie. It was creeping into Autumn now, English weather ever so unpredictable. 

Robert noticed Aaron rubbing at his bare arms, sitting in silence. He shimmied off his black suit jacket he was wearing and placed it over Aaron's shoulders. 

"I'm fine." Aaron mumbled noticing the gesture, but Robert just shook his head. 

It was a couple more seconds of silence before Aaron decided to speak up. Snuggling in Roberts jacket, the smell of him overwhelming Aaron slightly. All so familiar, like it was home. 

 

He looked up towards the night sky, taking in the twinkling brightness of the stars that surrounded the blackness. It was a beautiful night, and Aaron found himself lost in his own thoughts for a while. 

"So what now?" He asked, hoping it didn't sound as pathetic to Robert as it did to him. 

Robert shrugged slightly, facing Aaron once again. "I'd like to give us a go." Robert said shyly. 

Aaron was weary. It was what he wanted, but he was bad at this stuff. Relationships. He always got bored easily, or felt like he was never enough. He hated himself having trust issues and not being able to talk about his feelings even though his emotions were always so evident on his face. With Ed, it all felt pressured and forced. He knew he should love him, because he was everything you should want in a relationship, but Aaron always felt like he had to put on a act, be better for him. With Robert, it already felt so easy, so simple and natural. He wondered if this is how it should be? The type of feeling people write songs about. 

"Let's just, take it slow, yeah?" Aaron smiled over at Robert, the softness back in his eyes as he gazed fondly at him. "I don't want to mess this up." 

"We won't." Robert smiled, a sigh of relief behind his voice. 

They both let out small laughs as Robert shuffled closer to Aaron, both of them feeling a little idiotic at how sappy they were being. 

Robert cocked his head to the side slightly, leaning in to take Aaron's lips in his own. His hand slid up Aaron's body to his neck, pulling him in deeper, not wanting the moment to end. They both smiled into the kiss, as they broke apart, Robert resting his forehead against Aaron's. 

"Let's get out of here." He spoke breathlessly, as he stood from the steps, pulling Aaron up with him by his hand. 

Aaron looked down at their intwined hands cautiously, it all feeling a bit surreal. He smiled widely at Robert, as they made their journey back. 

::

They stumbled as they reached the corridor of their apartment floor. Robert ceasing another opportunity to take Aaron's lips, which he had been doing the whole way home. 

Most of their journey back was in silence. Rushed and exciting, both men taking every chance they could to take the others lips. Pushing up against lone walls in the street, pecking on the cheek as they jogged slightly in a hurry to get back. Hands intwinded as Robert hurried Aaron along while he slumped back shaking his head at the ridiculousness. 

"Your place or mine?" Aaron laughed into the kiss, it was mumbled by Roberts lips on top of his though. 

Robert didn't reply, simply shoving Aaron towards his apartment, pinning him against the door.

Aaron fumbled to get the door open, kisses becoming more and more heated as the seconds passed. 

They reached the bedroom, Aaron discarding Roberts jacket as Robert fiddled with the bow tie round his neck. 

They shuffled towards the bed, lips kissing any part of open skin they could find. 

Aaron started unbuttoning Roberts shirts as Robert kissed his way along Aaron's jaw line. 

Impatiently wanting to move things along, Aaron gave up with the buttons and tugged Roberts shirt open. The sound of flying buttons hitting the floor startled Robert, who stopped the kissing. 

"Sorry" Aaron said sheepishly, but there was a smirk on his face. 

"Maybe we should slow down." Robert replied, eyes locked with Aaron's. 

"What?" Aaron asked with uncertainty, insecurities in overdrive, hoping Robert didn't want to stop things. 

"Not like that." Robert noted the disappointment in Aaron's eyes instantly. "Just, we've got all night haven't we." Robert smirked, leaning in to take Aaron's lips once more. 

This time it was slow and longing, not as forceful as the others but just as intense. 

It made Aaron's knees buckle, as he wrapped his arms around Roberts neck for support, they both fell onto the bed, tangled between each other's limbs. 

 

Settling into a feeling of content, which they hoped would become a re-occring feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologises for errors it's Friday and I've had a lot of wine!!
> 
> But FINALLY
> 
> Let's see what happens...
> 
> As usual I hope everyone enjoyed and please comment and let me know what you think. Sorry for the short chapter!!
> 
> R. ❤️
> 
> Chapter title: Teardrop - Newton Faulkner/ Massive attack


	13. All I wanted was to break your walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gifting you all some pillow talk on this glorious weekend. DOUBLE UPDATE WEEKEND.

The smile was still stained on his face as his eyes fluttered shut, a protective arm wrapped around Aaron's body. 

 

This time was different. There was no rushing or fumbling. Aggression was replaced with tenderness, soft light kisses placed along their bodies. It was an experience like no other for Robert. Every glittering kiss and every touch of flesh was like another shard of heart was being gifted to Aaron. 

He could still feel the fingers tangled in his hair, the tongue tracing his jaw line. It was agonising perfection and Robert wondered if he could ever get enough of it. How much it would take to drown himself in this feeling forever. 

When Robert finally came to, the smile was still spread softly across his face. He took a moment to ponder if it was a dream. If last night happened at all. 

His eyes strained open, his surroundings coming into view. He recognised it a Aaron's bedroom. His shoulders relaxed as his heart fluttered at the confirmation of the night before, a night like no other. 

It lasted merely seconds before Robert felt panic swimming through his body. His eyes fell upon the empty bed next to him, a familiar feeling in his stomach. 

Not again. 

He rubbed his hands across his face aggressively, hoping it was all a mistake. Wondering how he could be so stupid. 

He thought about last night. How it felt different, how he'd never felt that with anyone before. Male or female. Surely he wasn't imagining it, surely Aaron felt it too. 

He jumped slightly when the door to the bedroom swung open. 

He watched as a shirtless Aaron backed his way into the bedroom, before turning to meet Robert's eyes. Balancing two mugs in his hand, struggling to close the door behind him. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Aaron practically whispered, as if not to startle Robert. 

Robert knew he was smiling. He knew he probably looked idiotic but the relief he felt to see Aaron walk back into the room was enough to make him a grinning fool. He was here, he hadn't run away. That was enough. 

"You didn't." Was all Robert could think to say as his eyes lingered on Aaron for a moment to long, the smile still spread wide. 

Aaron passed Robert his tea, receiving a simple nod in gesture of thanks, as he placed his own on the bedside table next to him. Robert laughed loudly as his eyes fell upon the mug in his hand, watching as Aaron narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Didn't take you for a one direction fan?" Robert sniggered, attempting not to spill tea all over Aaron's dark blue bed sheets, but the reality of his statement had him in stitches. 

"It's from Adam." Aaron groaned, frown lines deep on his forehead, not seeing the amusement in the situations as much as Robert was. "Only clean mugs I could find." He shrugged, leaning back against his chest of drawers. 

"Of course." Robert replied, trying to contain his laughter, but he could sense a ghost of s smile on Aaron's lips. 

 

The room fell silent again, Robert becoming surprising interested in the milky liquid in front of him, not quite sure what to say. That was unfamiliar territory between them, not knowing what was on the others mind. 

 

Robert felt slightly intimidated as Aaron stood next to the bed, fiddling with his fingers, looking slightly lost even though he was in his own home. 

"Are you coming back to bed?" Robert found the courage to ask, eyes soft and slightly shying away from Aaron. 

Aaron smiled, finally taking the opportunity to appreciate the sight of a half naked Robert, hair disheveled and eyes small, lounging in his bed, the covers draped around his waist.

He nodded briefly, before stepping closer and crawling under the covers next to Robert. 

They both turned on their side, Robert propping himself up with his elbow, eyes down towards Aaron who lay his head flat against the pillow. 

It felt child like, like they were giddy children at a sleepover. 

"What wrong?" Robert asked after a moment, taking in his anxious behaviour and unusual silence. 

He smiled at the question, but it was weak. It made Robert's heart freeze for a moment, wondering if he actually wanted to hear the answer. 

"S'nothig" Aaron mumbled, eyes fluttering shut again now that he was cocooned under the warm, thick duvet. 

"Tell me." Robert whispered, not needing to raise his voice due to the closeness. 

He was trying his best to break down his walls. The fight inside of him stronger than ever. He was certain that Aaron was worth it. 

He placed his thumb on Aaron's cheek, stroking softly just above his stubble. It caused Aaron to re open his eyes, meeting Roberts longing stare again. 

There was a hesitation, Robert decided not to break it, he could see Aaron was trying to come up with the words. Could seee his thought process happening before his eyes, his anxious lip biting returning. 

"It's just - are you sure about this? About - me."

Aaron's insecurities were in overdrive. Overwhelmed with the adrenaline and want for Robert last night, he didn't take a second to consider how this would actually work. How someone like Robert could settle for him, when he could have anyone?

"I was always sure, it was you who had the doubts." Robert promised, his voice soft and warm as if a beam of sunshine had been melted into sound. 

Aaron's heart started to beat faster, he wondered if Robert could hear it in his chest. He melted into the touch of Robert's hand on his face. 

He needed this. 

"But what if you meet someone else? Or you get bored?" He knew the questioned sounded ridiculous and rather pathetic, but he just needed to get this off his chest, before continuing to take down the bricks of the wall he had built. 

"I won't." Robert almost pleaded, a look of disbelief on his face. He couldn't believe Aaron would think like that. Couldn't believe he thought it was so simple for Robert just to give him up. As if he wasn't already addicted. 

Robert needed Aaron, it was like a fix he couldn't get enough of. Sometimes it scared him just how much he needed it. 

"I only want you." He continued when Aaron decided not to reply. "And you're crazy if you think I'd ever get bored of that." Robert laughed slightly, emphasising the last word as he put his hand caustiously under Aaron's chin, pulling his eyes up to connect with his own. 

He was obviously referring to the amazing sex they had last night. But Aaron knew it was a joke, there was a light tone behind his words. It wasn't all superficial and shallow with them, it was more than that. So much more. It felt more, more than Aaron had ever felt before in his life. It was exhilarating. 

He let himself give a slight nod towards Robert, the smile returning to his face as he did so, finally feeling relieved. 

Robert used the fingers he had placed under Aaron's chin to bring him in closer, seizing the opportunity to take his lips. The kiss was filled with hope and promises and it made Aaron feel like he belonged. His hand fell to Robert's waist, pulling him in slightly closer before they broke apart. 

Aaron's hand stayed on Robert's hip, drawing faint circles with his thumb, as they smiled at each other. 

"You need a shower." Robert scrunched up his face towards Aaron, but there was a smirk forming on his lips which showed he was only teasing. 

 

Aaron jumped out of bed quickly, leaving Robert slightly confused and dazed from the lack of contact they now had. He turned his back towards Robert making a head for the door.

Just before he opened it wider, he slipped his thumbs under the elastic band of his boxer shorts. Pulling them down in a swift motion, Balling them up and throwing them over to a wide eyes Robert, who barely had the chance to catch them. 

"Joining me?" Aaron threw a smirk behind his shoulder, still turned away from Robert giving him a wonderful view of his naked, perk ass. 

Aaron didn't wait for a reply, heading towards the bathroom door, now oozing with confidence which was invisible only minutes before. 

 

Robert didn't need to be asked twice, as he hurriedly jumped out of the covers, following Aaron's lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised more fluff and I always deliver. 
> 
> More to come!
> 
> please let me know what you think, I love reading your comments Over a large glass of wine. 
> 
> Much love ❤️


	14. I'm speechless and I don't know where to start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who keeps reading and commenting! It honestly means so much to me, enjoy ☺️☺️

Taking it slow wasn't exactly their forte. They had fell into a sort of dosmestic bliss almost instantly, which was not much different as to how they acted when they were 'just friends'. 

It didnt take long for their relationship to start passing small milestones right before their eyes. 

The smell of Robert's expensive shower gel had become a permemant fixture on Aaron's pillow, whenever he left, it still lingered. Filling Aaron's nostrils with the elegant fragrance, it was a daily comfort. 

They'd become inseparable almost instantly. Robert spent almost every night in Aaron's bed, as he preferred the apartment to his own. 

It was after three weeks that Aaron groggily stumbled into his bathroom, the bright light stinging his eyes as he rubbed away the tiredness. 

His eyes landed on a bright purple toothbrush, it had taken home in a cup next to his dark green one. 

It wasn't a big deal, a hygiene nesscity. But it felt like a stepping stone, and it made him feel warm inside. It felt natural. 

"What's this?" Aaron teased as he walked into the bedroom. 

His face was straight, shying away from showing any emotion. 

Robert pushed himself up into a sitting position, back rested against the head rest. His brow was creased in a confused look. 

 

"Errrr, a toothbrush?" He questioned himself, wondering where Aaron was going with this.

"And what's it doing here?" He continued, still not letting Robert in on his teasing. 

"So I can brush my teeth?" Roberts voice was laced with uncertainty, like he was being tricked. 

Aaron made his way over to the bed, almost crawling on top of Robert. It was impossible for him to hide his smirk now, the facade falling. 

"And who said you could leave that here?" Aaron's face was a full on smile now, his lips hovering over Roberts, cool, fresh minty breath hitting his lips. 

"I'm not stopping you leaving one at mine." Robert shrugged, their noses touching at the tips, both of their eyes locked. 

Aaron closed the gap, pushing his lips the small distance forward, placing a short but powerful kiss on Roberts lips. 

"Nah, I just use yours." Aaron replied, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he pulled away. 

 

"What?" Robert exclaimed, mortified at the newest information.

"What? Not like we don't swap saliva already." Aaron dismissed the disgust.

"You're an animal." Robert replied, But it wasn't meant serious, as he pulled Aaron closer to him by his tshirt, reconnecting their lips.

Aaron could have every inch of his body pressed up against Robert, but he'd still try and make them closer. 

 

::

The next time Aaron noticed a milestone being crossed, it was rather less romantic. 

He'd been slightly suspicious of Robert occasionally popping over to his own apartment at random intervals. He'd thought better than to question it, it seemed like such a minor detail. 

It took a while, before Aaron had figured out what Robert was up to. 

Turns out Robert Jacob Sugden, he with little sham, is one of those people that can't go to the toilet if he's not in the safety of his own home. 

Aaron chuckled when the realisation hit him, although he still never called Robert out on it. 

He'd always casually excuse himself before crossing the hall, only to returns moments later, looking.... dare he say, relieved?

They were sitting in Aaron's couch one night, not long after finishing off a takeaway Robert had brought over, when Robert excused himself. 

Aaron bit back a laugh as he watched Robert stand, expecting him to head towards the door. 

Aaron was rather took back when Robert walked in the opposite direction and into his bathroom. 

When he returned, Aaron had a overwhelming urge to kiss him, but decided against it.. under the circumstances it would be overly strange to kiss someone when they arrived back from using the toilet. 

But for some reason, it was as if Robert felt comfortable enough around Aaron and in his home. 

They were never going to be a great romance novel were they?

::

For Robert, it was as simple as Aaron agreeing to watch Dr. Who with him one night. 

It took a while, but after constant nagging he gave in and actually ended up enjoying the show (although he tried to hide his excitement for Robert.)

He was flicking through a TV magazine one afternoon, when he spotted a teaser for the Christmas special.

Robert's heart instantly grew as Aaron turned and pointed it out to him. 

"Sounds good doesn't it?" He suggested to Robert, after reading out the spoiler. 

"Yeah, it always is." Robert confirmed, A smug smile on his face knowing he was right about Aaron enjoying the show 

"Yeah, can't wait for us to watch it." He replied amiably. 

It was such a simple statement, yet Robert felt his heart sweep. 

Christmas seemed like a lifetime away, and to Robert, it was comforting knowing Aaron wasn't planning on going anywhere before hand. 

 

In return, Robert had agreed to start watching Peaky Blinders with Aaron. It was all guns and violence and a world away form the sci-fi types Robert usually watched, but he instantly found himself engrossed in the first season. 

It's almost a commitment in itself; starting a TV show with your significant other.

They'd occasionally settle onto the couch early evening, Aaron bringing his duvet out into the living area, and binge watching a couple of episodes. 

In the modern age of dating, watching a tv show without the other person is the ultimate betrayal. So the fact that Aaron would impatiently wait for Robert to continue watching the show with him was such a small gesture, that Robert couldn't stop smiling about. 

"Hurry up, I need to know if he's gonna' die." Aaron cried from the sofa as Robert placed the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. 

"He's the main character, he's not going to die." Robert confirmed, making his way over to the sofa and passing Aaron a open bottle of beer. 

"I don't know, can't see how he gets himself out of this one." Aaron responded, impatiently hovering over the resume button of his Netflix. 

They only got through one episode before Robert distracted Aaron with sloppy kisses down his neck. 

They'd fumbled their way into the bedroom, Roberts cold hands resting under Aaron's shirt as they continued an array of passionate kisses. 

Body heat radiated between the two of them, hearts beating fast, engrossed in each other. 

Robert had the urge to speak between kisses. Three little words on the tip of his tongue, fighting to be released 

He'd wanted to say it for a while now, but he worried he was moving too fast. They were only just short of two months into their 'relationship', but the feeling was undeniable, and it was burning inside of him. 

Robert lay, eyes fixated on the ceiling above him, although it was two dark to make sight of anything. 

Aaron lay next to him, curled In on himself at the corner of the bed, worn out by earlier bedroom activities. 

He was never one for cuddling. 

Robert could make out the features ever so slightly on his face, the light of the moon shining dimly through the bedroom window. 

Even his flaws were perfect, they made him ever so Aaron and Robert wouldn't want anyone else. 

"You awake?" Robert whispered 

"No." Aaron groaned, Face squashed against a pillow. 

Robert bit back a laugh, as silence filled the room again. 

"What is it?" Aaron questioned, turning his head to try catch Roberts eye but too lazy to move his body. 

"I....er, just going asleep. Goodnight." Robert panicked, stumbling over his worlds. 

He wanted to tell him more than anything. 

But he couldn't. Not tonight. 

"Night." Aaron replied, a slight question in his tone. 

Robert sighed back into his pillow, cursing himself for bottling it at the last minute. 

But as he closed his eyes, those three terrifying words stayed swimming through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm over dosing you with fluff for a few chapters so when I eventually stop you won't all hate me!!   
> Let me know what you think of the latest chapter. Also if you want, head over to my Tumblr. I have a lot of drabbles coming up in the next few weeks with Aaron week and Robron Christmas so expect romantic bliss.
> 
> Chapter title: something about the way you look tonight - Elton John


	15. I love you, is all that you can't say

Aaron jumped slightly as he felt a pair of large, cold hands cover his eyes. His body tensed, before the familiar scent filled his sense, he immediately calmed, smiling at the ridiculous gesture. 

"Guess who." The smooth, silly voice whispered into his ear. Hot breathe lingering. 

Aaron smiled to himself, the large hands covering his face, the body pressed up against his back, the expensive aftershave tingling his nose.

Robert rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder. Their height difference ever so evident, it was adorable to Robert. Although he would never admit that to Aaron. 

It felt like home. 

"Tom hardy?" Aaron teased, smirking as the words left his mouth, making his voice over excited, only imagining what Robert's face currently looked like. 

The hands instantly fell, as Aaron spun his boy round, he was met with a stroppy looking Robert. 

Hands on his hips, bottom lip pushed out, brow furrowed. He was adorable, and he was all Aaron's. 

"Oh, it's just you" Aaron playfully replied, the corner of his mouth twitching into a large smile, as he watched Robert's eyes become wide. 

"Very funny." He replied, giving Aaron's shoulder a slight shove before leaning in and kissing him softly. 

Aaron all but melted, leaning his body back on the kitchen counter to stop him from falling.

"What you up to?" Robert asked as he broke the kiss, opting for small talk. 

"Just making a brew." Aaron replied, absentmindedly pulling another mug out from the cupboard for Robert, not bothering to ask if he wanted one. 

He knew he would. 

"So I was thinking-" Robert started as they made their way over to the sofa, Aaron crossing his legs on top of one another on the coffee table in front of them as Robert slumped back, spreading his legs wide. 

"- we could go somewhere for dinner tonight?" Robert finished, waiting for Aaron's reaction. 

"Yeah sure." Aaron shrugged, taking more notice of the TV. 

"Somewhere nice, yeah?" Robert continued, hoping Aaron wouldn't refuse

"What do you mean, nice?" Aaron questioned wearily, practically rolling his eyes

"You know, somewhere fancy, in the city." Robert knew it wasn't Aaron's style, but he wanted to make tonight special. 

"Robert.." Aaron began, knowing his boyfriend would know exactly where he was going with this. 

"Please, for me, it will be fun." Robert pleaded, hand placed in Aaron's forearm. 

Aaron sighed, as much as he hated going to fancy restaurants, he decided he would do it just this once, for Robert. 

"Fine, but I'm not wearing a tie." Aaron warned, which caused Robert to break out in a massive grin, pleased with getting his own way. 

"Fine." Robert placed a kiss on Aaron's cheek, hoping his smile wasn't too revealing. 

::

Robert fixed the dark violet coloured tie around his neck. Aaron may be refusing to dress up, but Robert wanted to look the part for the special occasion. 

He'd got ready in his own apartment, knowing if he would of stayed at Aaron's he would of been easily convinced to join him in the shower ( a offer he'd already reluctantly turned down once today) and they would never make it out. 

He frowned as he picked up his jacket, noticing the already growing sweat patches under his arms. His nerves already starting to get the better of of him. 

He wasn't usually one for being nervous, but he prayed tonight was special. It was important.   
They'd even 'official' for two months. Robert remembered it to the date, how could he forget? And he was determined tonight was the night he was going to say it. 

 

He'd wanted to tell Aaron he loved him many times before, always deciding against it at the last minute. 

There were times when they'd be teasing, and Aaron would break out into a fit of laughter. The sound alone would make Robert heart flutter, he wanted to shout it at him over the hysterics but he knew it wasn't the moment 

Or during sex, when he was experiencing the best orgasm of his life and Aaron was right there below him. Eyes glazed and filled with want, giving his all to Robert. He want to nibble down on his ear and mutter the words. But it didn't seem right. 

Or as they lay in bed, Aaron's head on Robert's chest, even thought he hated cuddling. Wondering if he could feel his beating heart through the skin on his torso. Watching as his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing got heavier. He whispered it once. Almost as if testing what the words felt like coming off his tongue. But Aaron didn't flinch, already too fast asleep to know Robert's true feelings. 

But tonight. Tonight was different, tonight he was going to tell the man that he had fallen in love with just how he felt. Truth be told, Robert was probably hopelessly in love with Aaron from that first day they spent in his flat, acting like a domestic couple, making each other teas and bickering over what channel to leave the TV on. 

He was sure, this was it. He'd never been so sure in his life. 

He picked up the glass of whiskey that was on his bedside table, finishing the remainder of his second glass. 

A little Dutch courage, that's all he needed. 

Slipping on his jacket he headed out the door, over to Aaron's apartment. 

True to his word, Aaron didn't wear a tie, but he still managed to look as stunning as ever. He wore a white tshirt under a dark blue blazer, and the most perfect pair of fitting jeans. He definitely made an effort, even if it was reluctantly, and that was enough to have Robert a spluttering mess. 

"Wow- you erm - you look good." He attempted to get out, watching as Aaron began to laugh at him. 

"So do you." Aaron replied, leaning in to give Robert a light kiss on his plump lips, because he could. "Let's go then." Aaron gestured with his head, as they made their way towards the door. 

::

They arrived in time for their reservation, and Aaron was rather taken back by just how fancy the restaurant was. He wasn't into fine dining, he couldn't really understand what the menu even said, but he knew Robert occasionally liked to splurge on this type of stuff, so he indulged him for tonight. 

He wished he had worn a tie though. 

Aaron was never the type to shy from tradition, but the restaurant was far from what he was used to. He ordered what he assumed to be some sort of noodle and meat dish and pint of fancy beer, while Robert had a seafood dish and ordered a whole bottle of red wine. 

Aaron looked down at the table, baffled by the instrument In front of him. 

"Chopsticks." Robert confirmed, watching Aaron's puzzlement expression. 

"Yeah, I know that." Aaron shrugged as he picked them up, attempting to pick up a stray noodle wit the two plastic sticks. 

It slide off and straight back in to the bowl, the sticks fumbling between his fingers. He grabbed them in his first, sticking them into the bowl against attempting to pick up a price of meat this time, failing. 

Robert snorted, before composing himself under Aaron's deathly glare. 

"You can just use your fork." Robert teased, which only received another deadly stare from a frustrated Aaron, who reluctantly picked up his fork. But there was a hint of a smile on his lips. 

They fell into silence, enjoying their meals. 

Aaron couldn't help but notice Robert seemed to be acting a bit strange but he chose to ignore the signs and tried to enjoy their meal. 

Their conversation flowed but Aaron couldn't shake the fact that Robbert seemed to stumble over his words more often, he looked nervous and was sweating slightly, and he'd almost drank the whole bottle of red wine. 

"You sure you're ok?" Aaron asked, mouth full of food. So effortlessly himself it made Robert at ease instantly. 

"I'm fine" Robert shrugged, a smile forming at his lips as he took another swig of wine. 

Aaron eyed him suspiciously, before shrugging it off and returning his attention back to his plate. 

"I'm having a really good time tonight." Robert continued, looking up from his plate of food

"Yeah same, it's nice here innit?" Aaron replied with another mouthful of food. 

Robert bit back a laugh at how adorable his  
Boyfriend was. He exhaled deeply, searching inside him for the confidence he needed just to get the three little words of. 

"I'm really happy." Robert continued, reaching across the table to take Aaron's hands in his own. The wine in his system making him care less about the PDA. 

Aaron gave Robert a warm smile, opening his mouth to reply. 

"All finished?" The waitress interrupted them, smiling a over bearing grin at the two men. 

"Yeah, thanks." Aaron replied. 

Robert clenched his jaw in annoyance, moving his hands away from the table to allow the waitress to clear the plates, before taking a deep breathe and trying again. 

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Robert started, his stomach doing flips as he nervously wiped at his brow checking for sweat. 

"Yeah?" Aaron smiled, patiently waiting for Robert's confession. 

"Yeah, I -."

Robert leaned forward again, in the effort to take Aaron's hand over the table once more. But he missed slightly, in a nervous panic of not concentrating, and knocked over his almost full glass of wine. 

It happened in a instant 

Robert struggled to catch the falling glass but only made it worse as he knocked it into Aaron's lap, splashes of deep red now stained his white shirt. 

 

Aaron recoiled in shock, his jeans now soaked through, Robert mumbled countless apologises as the waitress came running with some towels. 

"Aaron I'm so sorry." Robert slurred slightly, the drink feeling a lot more evident in his blood now. 

"It's fine." Aaron awkwardly replied as the waitress patted down his crotch area. 

Aaron's face was a picture, which only made a tipsy Robert bite back a laugh, making light of the situation. 

"I think we're done here." Aaron announced standing from the table, avoiding all eye contact from the nervous waitress. 

"Sorry about the mess." Robert mumbled as he paid for the meal, both men embarrassingly leaving the restaurant in a hurry. 

As soon as the fresh air hit them they burst out into a fit of laughter, like naughty teenagers, falling into each other as they made their way back. 

::

"You're a mess." Aaron chuckled as they entered his apartment, letting go of Robert's body and plonking him down on his sofa

"'M not even that drunk." He slurred pulling at the tie around his neck. 

"Well this is ruined." Aaron moaned as he pulled his white t-shirt over his head by the collar, curling it in a ball and throwing it do the side. 

"I'm sorry." Robert apologised as he grabbed Aaron's hand, pulling him into the sofa with him. If he was in an fit state, he probably would of been too busy admiring Aaron's shirtless torso to think of anything else. "I wanted tonight to be perfect and I ruined it."

"What's so special about tonight?" Aaron questioned, eyeing Robert suspiciously. 

"Nothing." Robert shrugged as he avoided Aaron's eyes, the moment had passed now, he couldn't find it in him to say it. 

"I'm such an idiot, I threw red wine all over your crotch." Robert threw his hand over his eyes in shame at the memory. 

"Well.." Aaron started as he pulled Robert closer by his shirt, I slight laugh in his voice. "It's a good job I love you."

Aaron's lips came crashing down onto Robert's instantly, but he didn't react. 

His eyes were wide in shock as his mouth continued to be motionless. 

Aaron just said he loved him. 

Aaron pulled back, realising the lack of effort going into the kiss, and gave Robert a worried look. 

"What?" He questioned. 

"You.. you just said you loved me."

Aaron froze for a second, before it hit him, he did indeed just tell Robert he loved him. His lip twitched at the corner as he shrugged slightly. "I do" he replied. 

"You do?" Robert asked in surprised, his own lips forming into a beaming smile. 

"Yeah." Aaron replied absentmindedly. He hadn't give. It much.l thought, but he was certain he did. What he felt for Robert was more powerful that anything he'd every felt before. 

"I love you." Robert exhaled, it felt like a relief to get the words of his chest finally. Once it was said, it was almost like it was the easiest and most obvious thing in the world. 

He loved Aaron. 

"Good." Aaron smirked as he leaned back into a kiss, Robert instantly returning this one. 

"Now let's get you out of these wet jeans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying your weekend!   
> I can practically hear you all screaming 'FINALLY' all the way here in Australia.   
> I promise I'm going to try my best to update often as I can, i have half of the next two chapters writing but I'm really busy with Christmas fics that I'm really exciting about. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anywayyyyy
> 
> Please comment, let me know what you think, come visit me on tumblr, give me prompts or just have a chat. 
> 
> Thank you again, it means the world to me!!


	16. We're perfectly imperfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I really loved the beginning of this chapter but my writers block took over and I hate how it turned out, it was very rushed as I'm writing a million fics at the moment but wanted to stick to my weekly updates. It's fluffy though, which will hopefully cheer everyone up.

"Alright mate, yeah, he's with me now yeah - I said yeah I'll tell him. Ok, bye." Aaron chuckled as he ended the phone call, turning his body back towards a naked Robert in bed next to him. 

"Tell me what?" Robert questioned, raising a suspicious eyebrow towards his boyfriend. 

Aaron smiled, snuggling his body in closer to Robert's. 

It was still early, and neither of them had left the comfort of Aaron's bed yet, only being disturbed by Aaron's ringing phone. He returned his head back to Robert's chest, relaxing to the beat of his heart. 

"That was Adam.." Aaron started, his lips practically mumbling into Robert's chest as he ran his large hands through Aaron's messy curls.

"Right..." Robert replied, waiting for Aaron to continue. 

"He's complaining he never sees me anymore, which is funny since he's the one that's just got married." Aaron laughs slightly to himself, eventually looking up to meet Robert's eyes, wanting to see his reaction. "He wants us to go round to theirs for some food, now that we're officially real 'fake' boyfriends. Whatever that means" Aaron finished, watching as Robert's brow furrows slightly. 

"When," he questioned, debating the idea internally. 

"Tonight." Aaron answered, biting his lip slightly anticipating Robert's reaction. 

"What?! But I thought we were going to-"

"I know, I know." Aaron Interrupted, knowing they had plans to spend some time together. "But he's right, I've barely seen him since he got back from his honeymoon, and he wants to get to know you. Please, for me?" Aaron pleaded, pouting out his lip slightly. He made his eyes big and sad, and it was adorable. Robert couldnt resist. 

"Fine." He huffed, pressing a light kiss to Aaron's forehead. 

It was such a soft and gentle gesture that it made Aaron scrunch up his nose slightly in a childish manner. "Soft lad."

::

"What about this one?" Robert sighed as he spinned on his heels to face Aaron, who was lounged on his bed. 

"Yeah, that ones alright." Aaron commented on the blue shirt on Robert's torso. 

"Alright? I want to make a good impression." Robert huffed, unbuttoning the shirt and dramatically throwing it to the side. 

"Adam won't care what shirt you wear, he'll probably be sporting double denim." Aaron chuckled. 

Robert scrunched up his face in disgust at the thought of such a horrid fashion disaster, as he picked out a different shirt. 

"Yeah but it's all about first impressions isn't it?" Robert confirmed, shrugging a floral shirt over his toned shoulders. 

"You've met him before, you went to his wedding." Aaron reminded him, a confused look on his face. 

"Yeah but that doesn't count." Robert shrugged understanding his own logic as he turned again, waiting for Aaron's opinion. 

"Hmm, let me see the first one again." He asked, a small smirk playing at his lips which Robert had failed to notice. 

With a furrow of his brow, Robert rummage to find the white shirt with the elbow patches he'd tried on previously, frustratingly undoing the floral shirt. 

"I don't know, maybe the blue one again." Aaron teased, watching Robert scrunch up his face in a mix of frustration and confusion. 

"I've had that one on 3 times now?" He questioned, an annoyed look in Aaron's direction. 

He couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, throwing his head back against the pillows, holding his stomach as he did so. 

"Very funny, this is important." Robert demanded as he looked back through the countless shirts. 

"Sorry, I just liked seeing you without a top on." Aaron joked, lighting the mood. "It's not  
Important." he continued. 

"They're important to you, so this is important to me, I want them to like me."

Aaron noticed the worried tone in Robert's voice. Soft and gentle, a voice he only used for Aaron. 

Aaron stood from the bed, walking over to where Robert was stood facing his full length mirror. 

He placed his arms around Robert's waist, stretching on his tip toes to rest his chin in the crook between Robert's neck and shoulder, their eyes met in the mirror. 

"They'll love you. I do." Aaron promised, pressing a light kiss to Robert's bare shoulder. "Plus Adam likes everybody."

Robert laughed softly, a smile returning to his face as he turned in Aaron's arms to face him. 

"Thanks." Roberts arms came to a stop on Aaron's waist, as he gazed into the ice blue eyes surrounded by his long dark lashes. 

"Go with the blue." Aaron smirked, taking Robert's lips in his own. 

::

 

They arrive at Adams just after 7. Robert insisted on bringing a fancy bottle of wine, but Aaron just laughed at him as he picked up the cheapest crate of beer. 

Adams friendlier than Robert remembers. Probably due to the lack of stress a wedding brings. 

He greets Aaron with a brotherly hug that lingers a little too long, but Robert reminds himself not to be jealous. 

He greets Robert with squeeze of the shoulder as if they've been friends for years, and it makes him feel warm in side. 

His wife, Claire, appreciates the wine and embraces them both in a friendly hug, before shooing everyone inside. 

"It smells amazing." Robert smiles, knowing how to work his charm. 

"Oh it's nothing, just some pasta." She dismisses, smiling fondly at Robert. 

"Right boys, drink?" Adam beams, receiving a nod from both men. 

::

They all huddle round the small table, a large dish in the centre allowing them to help themselves. Robert serves himself a modest amount, while Aaron and Adam filled their plates and eat like animals. Robert chuckles at the image.

He'd been doing that most of the night. Watching as the two men interact. Robert found it oddly satisfying watching their friendship, how they constantly laughed and teased. How they felt so natural and normal in each other's company, something Robert had never experienced in a platonic way. Even with Aaron, there was always some underlying feelings. Robert found himself a little envious of their friendship, but it was quickly dismissed every time Aaron smiled largely at the man he called a brother, happiness radiating from him. If Aaron was happy, then so was Robert. 

They made small talk through the meal, most questions directed at Robert in the hopes to get to know him better. He sat proudly next to his boyfriend, their legs pressed together under the table, both men occasionly pushing or rubbing against the other man, not wanting to be out of contact for too long. Roberts nerves seemed to fade away as the night went on, falling into his usual charming self, which worked wonders on Claire, not so much on Adam. 

"So what made you want to make it official then?" Adam asked. 

It was something he no doubt already knew from Aaron, but he made a point of directing the question to Robert in an interrogating manner. 

"Just felt right." Robert smiled boldly, the feeling of Aaron's leg pushing against his own making him safe. 

"Oh right, so not because Aaron realised he couldn't turn me?"

Robert's leg flinched away almost instantly as the room filled with laughter from the the other three people around the table. Aaron looked over at Robert, feeling the loss of contact from him, noticing his lips had turned down into a frown. 

Robert wonders if he'd read it all wrong? Was what Aaron and Adam had more than friendship? Did Aaron have feelings for his best mate. 

"He's winding you up." Aaron reassured the blonde, squeezing his knee under the table. 

Robert relaxed slightly, forcing a laugh.

"Yeah mate, just pulling your leg." Adam beamed, an idiotic smile on his face 

::

They eventually said their goodbyes and headed home, stomachs full and grins on their faces. 

"Thank you for tonight." Aaron smiled lovingly at Robert as they enter his apartment. 

"For what?" Robert asked as they both fell into the sofa. 

"For coming to dinner, I know it's not how you planned to spend date night."

"I enjoyed it." Robert grinned, "although I'm not sure Adams my biggest fan."

"Adam likes everyone, he's just winding you up." Aaron promises as he rubs at a kink in his neck. 

"So.. that stuff about you trying to turn him?" Robert eyed Aaron suspiciously, it had been playing on his mind all night. 

"Was a joke. Me and Adam have known each other for a long time, he was there for me when I came out, he just likes to have banter, there's nothing between us." Aaron pulled a disgusted face at the thought of even going there with Adam, which comforted Robert more than it should. 

"Good."

"I'm knackered" Aaron groaned, hand still rubbing at his neck 

"Come here." Robert gestured, pulling Aaron closer to him. Aaron shoots him a confused look before obliging, moving his body closer to Robert. 

Robert shuffled so hes sat behind Aaron, as his hands come up to his shoulders. He presses his thumbs down firmly into Aaron's shoulder blades, working out the kink in his back. He lightly rubs and pushes at his muscles, making his way down Aarons back, trying to get a feel for the places he's most tense

Aaron's head fell to the side in pleasure, as Robert continued working his large hand across Aaron's upper body. 

"So..good" Aaron breathed out, a moan escaping his lips not long after. His eyes flutter shut at the feeling. Robert bites back the smug smirk forming on his lips as he continues to pleasure his boyfriend. 

His fingers keep moving, pushing and prodding to make sure Aaron's in a complete comfortable bliss, his hands working wonders. After a couple of minutes, he places a small kiss on the exposed skin of Aaron's neck, lingering for a few seconds. 

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Aaron turns his head towards Robert, a lazy smile on his face, eyes not fully open. 

"Man of many talents." Robert joked, winking st Aaron. 

"I love you." Aaron blurted out, lost in a almost drunken bliss. 

He's said it before, but it's not something he makes a habitat of saying. Scared Robert will get bored of hearing it; scared of wearing the words out on his tongue. It's not his style. Robert seems slightly taken back for a second, but the smile soon covers his face. 

"I love you." He replies without thinking. 

There's a comfortable silence for a few moments, both men finding it hard to break eye contact. Aaron's the first to speak. 

"Are you gonna show me what else those hands can do." He flirts, taking Robert's hands in his own and pulling him towards the bedroom. 

"Try and stop me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has a nice weekend. I'm spending it avoiding spoilers. I know a lot of people are sad over them so hopefully this fluff will cheer you up. This is 1000% a filler chapter, the story is going to start moving along again in the next chapter. 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr. I post a lot of fickets and drabbles/prompts on there  
> also. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Also if you can guess which song these lyrics are from we can be bffs)
> 
> ❤️


	17. As the thunder starts to crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all Wow. I can't believe people are still happy to read and comment on this fic, it fills me with joy! This chapter is pretty short as i split it I half and wanted to get a mid week update out!
> 
> Enjoy

Aaron's happy. He can't remember the last time he felt this happy, and it's all down to Robert. He fell more In love with him as the days passed by. Each time harder than the last. Every time the feeling getting deeper, more complete, more bewitching, he's so content that it's almost worrying, because nothing ever goes smoothly for him. And that's what Love is. The key that unlocks the gates of happiness, of hatred, of jealousy, and most easily of all, the gate of fear. 

This all consuming, all feeling love that he has for Robert. Its nothing he's ever experienced before, not with Ed, not with anyone, and maybe that's why it scares him. Or maybe, it's exactly how its supposed to feel when you love someone. 

 

He pushes his fears away, knows that what they have is solid, and curses himself for having such insecurities about his relationship. Robert's everything and more, and Aaron knows that he loves him. Feels it in small gestures like morning kisses with a cup of tea and two sugars just how Aaron like it, or in late night snuggles curled up on the couch as Robert runs his fingers through Aaron's curls and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Aaron feels he's loved, and it feels electric. 

They had got so accustomed to spending every moment together, that it felt un natural when they were apart. Aaron found himself pinning for Robert more so as of late, he'd been busy with work which resulted in them spending less time together, and it wasn't exactly something Aaron was happy about. 

He had never really been into surprises himself, but he liked to surprise other people, even if the gesture is as tiny as their favourite food and a DVD for the night. 

So he found himself slightly giddy, as he approached Roberts door, having finished work earlier than planed. He'd picked up food from his favourite Indian and grabbed his favourite Bond movie on his way back. He had to fight through the Christmas shoppers and waited almost 20 minutes in the que at HMV to purchase the DVD. Aaron wasn't the overly festive type. He didn't even own a Christmas tree, which received a look of absolute disgust from Robert when he found out. 

"What date do you put your tree up?" Robert asked before they had even reached the end of November. 

"I don't." Aaron shrugged like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

"You-you don't?!"

"Don't 'ave one." He replied, taking a sip of his tea. 

Robert was appalled, demanding that they bought one this year and put it up together while listening to Robert's Christmas playlist. (Something he'd already started singing in the shower on November the 15th)

Aaron couldn't think of anything worse any other year, but with Robert it seemed almost bearable and dare he say he was looking forward to it. 

He had a stupid smile on his face as he approached the door, trying to balance everything in his hands an open it at the same time. 

They were approaching the 5 month mark of their relationship, and as the festive season creeped in and plans for the new year were being brought up, talks of holidays and weekends away, Aaron found himself in complete bliss. 

He stepped inside, struggling slightly with the amount of bags. He was about to turn round and shout Robert for help but what he seen was more of a surprise than anything he had planned. 

Robert jumped back slightly, as his eyes fell upon Aaron. 

But Aaron couldn't look away, he was fixated on the brunette next to Robert, his face a furrow of confusement. 

There's papers surrounding them on the table In front, Aaron wondered if it was a business meeting, but Robert looked incredibly guilty. 

"Aaron, what are you doing here? I thought you had work?" Robert quickly asked, bringing Aaron out of his stare. 

"I er, finished early" Aaron replied, trying to not show too much emotion on his face. 

"So who's this?" The brunette lady asked Robert, a sleek eyebrow raised in Aaron's direction. 

"Aaron-" Aaron began, stepping closer towards the two of them, ready to make a point.

"My neighbour." Robert all but shouted straight after, looking swiftly to the ground. 

Aaron froze. He literally couldn't move his feet as the words sunk in, his heart missing a beat before feeling like it plummeted to his stomach. Everything around him felt like it was crashing down, and all he could do was blink. 

He was sure his face was a mixture of pure disbelief and hurt, as he eyed Robert widely. 

He felt like everythig around him was crumbling, but the world seemed to move as normal as the brunette faked a smile in his direction, deciding he wasn't worth another thought, before turning her attention back to a guilty looking Robert. 

"Right, I think we're done here, you should probably go." Robert suggested, practically pushing her out the door. 

She looked like she was about to protest, but decided better of it and simply nodded. 

Aaron stood paralysed as the dark haired woman stepped past him, not even bothering to say a goodbye. He heard the door click behind him, could feel Robert's presence close by, but he couldn't move, couldn't look for fear he might break. 

"Aaron.." Robert began, his voice was soft and guilty. 

Robert reached up, placing a hand on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron recoiled, flinching at the contact, still with his back towards Robert who was stood between him and the door. 

"Neighbour?" He almost whispered, terrified his voice would break if he attempted to speak in a normal volume. 

"Let me explain." Robert quickly replied, a sigh in his voice. 

Aaron took a deep breathe, turning to face Robert, a stinging sensation at the back of his eyes from the tears beginning to build. 

"Are..are you ashamed of me?" He asked cautiously, not sure if he wanted the answer. 

"What? No, no Aaron of course not." Robert rushed towards the other man, attempting to cup his face and lock eyes but Aaron moved out of his touch. 

"Who is she?" Aaron asked, voice low and bitter as his eyes looked towards the floor. 

He clenched his jaw as the bile started to crawl up his throat. He was filled with rage and emotion and he was doing all he could to contain it as his first clenched by his sides. 

Robert hesitated before turning his own eyes to the ground. "It's not what you think."

Aaron blinked back tears, Roberts guilty facade practically confirming what Aaron's had initially thought.

He looked up to the sky, pleading for the tears not to fall, as he took his bottom lip between his teeth and bit harshly. 

He shook his head In disappointment, before exhaling deeply. "Who is she?" He repeated. 

Silence. 

Deafining silence. 

Aaron's shoulder fell as he let out a breathe he didnt realise he was keeping. He can't be here right now. 

He stormed past Robert, hand gripping the door handle. He's hesitant. His head and his heart fighting as he debates wether to stay or go. He feels one stray tear fall onto his cheek and that's the decision maker, he needs to get out of here. He can't let Robert see him like this. 

He pulls down on the handle, exhaling heavily as though it's taking every bit of energy he has inside of him to do so

"Aaron, wait."

And he does. 

He's stood, back still to Robert but his feet don't move. 

He waits, and the seconds feel like hours but he waits. As his tears start to build and his hand starts to tremble on the door handle and he waits, holding his breathe until the words he wants to hear are spoken. 

But they never come. 

Instead all he hears is a loud sigh from behind as Robert finds whatever it is he needs inside him to get out the words that have been tainting his tongue.

"She's my wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you the fluff won't last forever. 
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll update again soon I promise.
> 
> Please comment or get in touch with me on tumblr and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Chapter title: Before the storm - Miles Cyrus/Nick Jonas (my original otp)


	18. We'll have to hurt for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hi. Can I just say WOW and thank you for the reaction the last chapter got???? honestly your comments really motivate me to write and update quickly. I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long. I'm updating this chapter now as I'm not sure when the next one will be up, as I have to edit my Aaron week and Christmas fic over the next week (unless anyone volunteers to be my beta!) I apologise in advance...

Silence gnawed at both of them, even their breathing couldn't be heard, as if they were both too afraid to break the tension. 

"She's my wife."

Aaron's hand trembled on the door handle as the words seeped through his body leaving behind a chill. 

_She's my wife_

The words gore through him like a knife through his heart and he feels another tear stray. 

"Wife?" He chokes out, almost inaudible, he can't bear to turn and look at Robert. 

"Please. I'm sorry, just let me explain." Robert pleads to the back of Aaron's head, regret covering his face.

He know he should of told Aaron sooner, is kicking himself right now because it's that simple. He should of told him. 

But he couldn't. 

He couldn't find the right time, couldn't find the right words, couldn't find the courage. 

And now he's here. Pleading with the man he loves, who can't even phantom looking at him. Pleading him not to leave. 

"Explain?" Aaron's voice roars through the room and within seconds it's gone from sad to furious and Robert feels as though he has whiplash from the sudden change.

Aaron turns, faces Robert with a clenched jaw and teeth showing, like a wild animal ready to pounce and Robert's not sure where to put his eyes. 

"You're fucking married?!" Aaron shouts, vicious blue eyes burning into Robert's.

"Please, Aaron." Robert chokes, his voice is low and his hands are in a begging manner hoping Aaron will calm down. 

"You- you don't wear a ring?" Aaron asks, like he's only just realised the tiny detail, his voice is softer now, as he racks his brain for other signs he missed. His eyes wander of Robert's left hand as he scrunches his face in confusion. 

"She's my Ex, we've been apart for just under a year." Robert explains, attempting to keep the conversation calm. Wants Aaron to understand. 

"But you're still married?" Aaron's eyes are wide, he can't believe he's asking this to the man he loves. There's a small sense of relief that he hasn't been participating in infidelity, but Robert is still married, and he didn't think to tell Aaron. 

"As of today, nope." Robert replies, can't help but smile because he's waited so long for this day. 

Maybe the smile is a little too big because Aaron scoffs and brings his hand up to his face, squeezing at the bridge of his nose, breathing heavy. 

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" Aaron sneers, disbelief written all over his face. 

"I - I was just trying to find the right time." Robert's stutters out. He can feel everything falling away from him, slipping through his fingers. He can see the anger in Aaron's face, but what's killing him more is the hurt in his eyes and Robert's asking himself why? Why didn't he tell him sooner. 

Aaron shakes his head. He opens his mouth but words fail him so he resorts to just shaking his head in befuddlement, and Robert knows he's losing him. 

"I can't do this." Aaron announces as he turns towards the door, puffing out his chest with a shaky breath. He can feel the tears coming and he hates that he cant stop them. 

"Aaron please." Robert begs. He can't let him walk out the door, he doesn't know if he'll ever get him back if he does. 

"You lied to me for months Robert, months!" Aaron's voice raises as he speaks the last words, tears brewing in his red rimmed eyes, ready to flow over at any given second. 

"I never-"

"Don't you dare say you didn't lie!" Aaron interrupts, refusing to let Robert finish, not wanting to hear his excuses. 

Robert just nods, eye's finding the floor. Aaron's right and there's no way he can talk his way out of this. 

"You should of told me." Aaron's voice breaks and his face is a collage of hurt, anger, betrayal and it pulls at Robert's heart, makes him hate himself for being the cause of it all. 

He lunges forward, can't stop himself. His hands coming up to Aaron's face, stroking softly on his cheek. He ducks his head, tries to catch Aaron's eyes as they stare at the floor. 

"Aaron, please, I'm sorry." Robert pleads, his voice is soft and gentle, a voice he only uses for Aaron. He knows he said it already, but doesn't know what as he can do. 

"I - I can't." Aaron forces out, his bottom lip is between his teeth and he's looking to the sky now begging the tears not to fall. Basically looking anywhere but Robert. "How can I ever trust you after this?" Aaron's chin wobbles and Robert can tell he's forcing back tears, that he's breaking him. 

"You can trust me Aaron, I promise." 

"You had this whole other life that I didn't even know about? You never once mentioned it, even when I was worried about you being able to commit, you didn't once think to mention that you'd already made the biggest commitment you could to someone?! You know all about my past relationships, I've told you everything, things I've never told anyone and...." Aaron scrunches up his face, trying to make sense of the situation. A sob catches in his throat, stopping him from saying anymore. He's hurt and he's angry and he wishes he could just turn and leave out the door but there's something keeping him here, something that wants to hear Robert out. 

The way his voice break makes something shatter inside Robert. All he wants to do is hold him, comfort him. . 

"It's not like that Aaron." Robert finds himself saying. "It was over before it even started, I married her for all the wrong reasons." He's trying to justify himself but Aaron's shaking his head and swallowing down tears. 

"Why did it end?" Aaron voice is stern, his lips pressed as he anticipates the answer. 

Aaron's still stood, sandwiched between Robert and his front door. Torn between walking away or staying and hearing the man he loves out. 

"What?" Robert pushes out, doesn't really know what to say even though he heard him loud and clear. 

"Why did your marriage end?." Aaron speaks slow and clear, emphasising every word as he looks Robert dead in the eye, constantly swapping between sad and angry. 

"I cheated on her." Robert forced out, watches Aaron's eye bulge and the dissapoitment flash over them. 

Aaron laughs bitterly and he's still shaking his head in disbelief. It's enough to make Robert hang his head in shame, focus on a stain on the floor for a few seconds 

Aaron wants to scream, feels like an idiot for not seeing this sooner, because it's exactly what he should expect from Robert, exactly what he was told to expect, but he didn't listen, hoped that he knew the real Robert, knew him better than anyone else

He always knew Robert liked to lie, but it was a whole other level of disappointment when it was to him. 

The air gets heavy and the silences begjns to suffocate them both, awkwardness creeping in. 

Aaron's eyes are fixated on Robert and when Robert brings his gaze up from the floor to finally look at Aaron, it's too much for him to handle. Robert looks broken, deflated, younger. Aaron can almost sense that he's on the verge of giving up because no matter what he says, he cant fix this, keeps digging himself a bigger grave with each new confession. 

"We signed the papers today, we had to wait a year before we could get divorced. I would of told you, I would I - I just didn't want to dwell on my past." The shouting has calmed and Robert's voice is almost a whisper as he sighs, giving one more attempt at fixing this. He never wants to see this look in Aaron's eyes again, doesn't think his heart could take it. "I love you Aaron, please, please don't throw this away because I'm an idiot." He gives it his final shot, let's out the shaky breath he's been holding in. Hopes it worked. 

A tear slides down Aaron's face as he wipes his nose with the back of his sleeve. His heart feels twisted in his chest and he doesn't know what to do, fighting with the logical answer to leave and what he wants to do, which is stay and forgive Robert. He breathes heavy, pushes himself to make a decision as he looks Robert dead in the eyes.

"I've gotta go." He whispers, backing away towards the door. 

"Aaron, please." It's all Robert can say, as he steps closer, hands out in front of him, as though he wants to grab Aaron and beg him to stay some more. 

"I'm sorry, Rob." Aaron's says as he puts a hand out to stop his boyfriend (or is it ex now) coming any closer. "I just need some time." He's saying as the door is opened and he's stepping in the hall. 

Robert can't do anything but watch on, wants to close his eyes and pretend it's not happening but all he can see is Aaron leaving and everything what could of been is gone. 

The doors closes softly in front of Robert's face as he stares blankly and he feels a tear fall into his cheek as he realises he may never come back. 

His knees buckle slightly and he falls against the door, face pushed up against the wood and he feels pathetic but it's hurting so much and he's only got himself to blame. 

He slides down, feels his knees hit the floor and his body collapse lower as the ache in his heart hightens. 

He brings a hand up to his chest, winces at the pain inside of him, when he feels something in his pocket and his eyes widen, the ache sharpens and the tears fall heavier. Fingers tremble as he reaches inside his jacket pocket, remembers picking it up this afternoon, almost forgotten about in the heat of the argument. It burns at his skin, reminding him of the mistake he's made as he opens the box and the sparkle catches his eyes. 

All he can see through his blurred vision is the engagement ring for Aaron in his hands as continues to cry on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me too much! I promise to fix this soon. 
> 
> If you're feeling slightly depressed I'll be posting fluffy fics all next week on my tumblr to compensate for this. 
> 
> Come and say hi and have a chat, and please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Tumblr - notforonesecond 
> 
> Chapter title: Scars - James Bay


	19. Standing here until you make me move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated for a while and I have no excuse other than I've been super busy working on other fics and having a social life! But I've got some absolute treats coming up for you all in the next couple of weeks!!

"I told you he was a douche." Adam declares, taking a large sip of his pint, a hand firmly squeezing Aaron's shoulder. 

"No you didn't." Aaron scowls, feeling slightly irritated by the conversation.

He would of enjoyed nothing more than to drown his sorrows in silence and not have to be hassled by what Adam thinks is supportive comments. 

"Yeah but, I was thinking it wasn't I?" Adam shrugs, like that sentence makes any sense at all. 

Aaron sighs, frustration crawling up his body as he gets a overwhelming urge to defend his ex boyfriend. 

He wasn't a douche, he was perfect, the operative word being was. 

"He's not- its just - I don't know what to do." He exhales deeply, as his shoulders sag, composure leaving his body. 

"Maybe you should get away for a bit, clear your head?" Adam suggests, because it can't be easy knowing Robert's a few meters away every day. 

And Aaron finds himself nodding, thinks it's exactly what he needs to do. Knows he can't leave Robert hanging on forever because he said he neeeded time and Robert's staring at the clock everyday wondering how much. 

Aaron had been trying his best to not think about how close Robert is, not think about how much he misses him. He knows, on a few occasions in the last week and a half, after many beers and he's sat in the dark of his home, a moment of weakness occurs and he has to stop himself from ending up outside Robert's door. Debates playing it off as wanting to get closure, but in reality he misses the touch of his skin under his fingertips. 

Adams right, he needs to get away. 

He finds his hands picking up his phone and making plans before it even settles in his mind. 

He finishes his drink, says his goodbyes and heads home, although the ache in his chest still lingers. 

::

Robert's staring. 

He's in his own little daze full of self pity and heart ache and he's just staring at the box in the middle of the room. 

The Christmas tree he planned to decorate with Aaron, still sealed and untouched as Christmas creeps closer. 

He can't bring himself to do it, can't help but feel anything but festive right now. There's no space for anything but heartbreak. 

He sighs, rubs his hands across his face removing himself from the daydream. 

He tried calling, called none stop the first few days. Begged Aaron through voicemail to let him explain himself, even though he wasn't quite sure what he was going to say if Aaron did answer. 

He'd received a text. 

One text. 

_i need some time._

Those were his words, time. And for a second Robert had a glimmer of hope build inside him that maybe, just maybe Aaron wanted to work through this, was willing to trust him again. But time is an illusion and Robert's found himself staring at his phone watching seconds tick by all to be met with silence. 

How much time?

He looks over at the photograph, perfectly framed on his book shelf across the room. 

He stands, makes his way over, feet dragging behind him and shoulders slouched. Nothing like his usual arrogant composure, and he's reminded of the only other time he felt this awful. That too was because of Aaron. 

He picks up the frame, the cold metal on his hand as he runs his spare hand over the glass. Smiles sadly as his heart pulses and his eyes sting looking at the smiling faces staring back at him. 

It's a selfie, one of few that he'd convinced Aaron to take. He managed to capture him mid laugh, all crinkled eyes and unforced smile that glowed through the lens. Robert's smiling too, eyes looking away from the camera, down at Aaron, nothing but love and adoration radiating from them. He can't for the life of him remember what they were laughing at. Aaron's wearing a black Tshirt while Robert is pressed up next to him in his blue button up and they're happy, so happy. Almost perfect, and for two minutes Robert had it all. 

He feels the familiar feeling low in his stomach, has to look to the ceiling to stop tears flowing over. Wonders how his tear ducts haven't dried yet. 

He sets the photograph down, backs away slowly, unable to remove his eyes. 

He admits defeat, turns his body and heads towards the kitchen, looks in the cupboard for one of his whisky tumblers, the item being his closest companion at the monent. He sighs at the empty cupboard, finds a cleanish mug at he back and pulls it down, his eyes fall on the mountain of uncleared dishes in the sink and he sighs, shakes his head at the mess he's living in. If he was in any state of mind right now, he'd clean them, take a shower and sort himself out, but instead he pulls down the bottle of whiskey and goes to unscrew the top. 

He frowns, the brown liquid swimming at the bottom is barley Enough for a chaser, most certainly not enough to make him forget Aaron's name. He slams it back down in frustration, surprises himself that it doesn't smash in his hand. 

He grabs his coat, the closest one he can find, not caring half as much as she should to how he looks. Blond messy hair sticking up at the back of his head, baggy unflattering jeans hung low on his hips and a slightly off white tshirt worn over his chest. He shrugs it on, motivating himself to face the cold winter air as he heads out the door and rushes down the hall. 

 

He regrets leaving the house almost instantly. A breakup is hard at the bet of times, but over Christmas it's just heartbreakingly cruel. Surrounded by loving couples, walking arm in arm through the bitter weather, snuggling in close to one another. It's how he imagined him and Aaron would be spending the weeks leading up to the festive day. Day trips out to coffee shops indulging on festive flavoured drinks, late night walks In the icy air as the twinkle of Christmas lights surrounded them. It's was all planned, the Christmas dinner they were going to eat together, the snowballs Aaron insisted he had the best family recipe for, the Christmas TV specials they were going to watch. It was all a far cry from what his Christmas would end up being; lonely and miserable. He was living in a fantasy world to think he could ever have something so perfect and keep it 

He's bought the cheapest bottle of liquor from the nearest corner shop he found and makes his way back through the frosty air with a scowl permanently on his face. There's a couple walking towards him hand and hand and he bitterly refuses to move out of their way, walks directly through the middle of them, making them disconnect their intertwined glove covered hands. He chuckles to himself as he passes them, feeling like a grudging old man. A typical Christmas Scrooge. 

He doesn't even wait till he's home with a glass to take his first sip of alcohol. He's walking up the steps to his apartment block as he unscrews the cap, taking a hefty gulp and swallowing. It burns down his throat and leaves a fiery hot sensation in his chest and it feels wonderful, in comparison to the emptiness he usually feels there. 

He's trying to screw the lip back on with one hand as his other pulls open the door and he enters. He's not concentrating on where he is walking and he's stumbling slightly as he makes his way towards his front door. 

He stops suddenly, the fiery sensation in his chest being replaced with a longing ache which is the only sign he still has a beating heart inside of him. 

The sound lingers In his ears, and his eyes shoot up at the sound. 

He lays eyes on him, for the first time in weeks and he's frozen, paralysed to the spot and he wants to run but he can't. 

He feels his palms become sweaty and he feels like an idiot for barking at the cashier for not wanting a bag, as he holds the bottle in his hands. He attempts to straighten out his shirt with his free hand, then runs it through his hair. There's no way he's getting out of this. 

"I said I'll be there at 10, well obviously not 10am. Look I'm leaving now alright? Yeah, see you soon. Ok, ok. Bye."

Aaron's back is towards Robert, a rucksack thrown over his shoulder as he locks his door. He's got his mobile balanced between his shoulder and ear, and Robert braces himself for the confrontation. 

 

Aaron takes his phone, ending the call and slipping it into his back pocket. It reminds Robert of all the times he'd complained at him for doing so, lecturing him on how it will so easily fall out one day, but he never listened. 

"Oh, Hiya." 

Robert ended up in a daze, his mouth is slightly open and he didn't even realise Aaron had turned around until he was being awoken by his voice. 

Aaron stands nervously, fiddling with the strap of his rucksack trying to avoid his eyes from Robert, but failing. It had been too long since he'd had the pleasure to appreciate the freckles scattered across his cheek. 

"Hey." Robert breathes out, noticing the crack in his own voice. He shifts awkwardly from one foot to another under Aaron's gaze. 

"Having a party?" Aaron chuckles, trying to lighten the mood being his way of politeness. 

"What, no.." Robert replies as he furrows his brow. He notices Aaron's eyes dart to the bottle in his hand and the question suddenly make sense. He feels the heat in his cheeks rise as he tries to hide the bottle behind his back, an idiotic move. 

"Oh right.." Aaron trails off as he forces a polite smile, his eyes surveying the corridor. 

A heavy silence settles over them, thicker then the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Robert's heart aches as he takes in everything of Aaron, everything he used to have, everything he ever wanted. 

He should say goodbye, head back to his apartment and drown himself in the booze like he initially planned. But he can't find the strength to move; to leave Aaron. 

"Going somewhere?" Robert attempts to try and prolong the conversation, because being in Aaron's orbit is everything right now. 

"Oh, yeah uh.. heading home .. for Christmas." Aaron replies, still scratching his neck because the tension between them is almost too much to bare. 

Robert nods his head in acknowledgment, doesn't know how to respond any other way because everything their Christmas was going to be is slipping away in front of him. 

"You look good." Aaron continues and now Robert knows he's just being polite because he looks an absolute mess and he knows it. 

"Oh uh, thanks, you too..." Robert trails off, the conversation is coming to an end and he watches Aaron shift between his two feet, looking towards the doors to outside. 

"I should get going, my mums nagging my ear off." Aaron laughs lightly, all nervous smiles and shifty eyes and Robert wonders how this is so easy for him, how he isn't breaking inside. He wonders what it would be like to meet Aaron's mother, the infamous woman he's head so much about, I guess now he'll never know. 

"Yeah, me too." Robert lies, he's got nowhere else to be, would gladly stand in the cold corridor with Aaron all nigh if he could. 

Aaron exhales, repositions the bag on his shoulder as he turns towards the door. "Merry Christmas, Rob." He smiles before turning his back and walking away. 

"Merry Christmas, Aaron." He whispers through tight lips and glossy eyes as he watches everything that he wished for slowly walk away. 

He turns to enter his apartment before he lets himself fully break down, missing the longing look that Aaron stops and gives him as his own eyes fill with wishful tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre warning I have about 2/3 chapters planned for this fic and then that's it!! Can't believe it's nearly over, but there will be less sadness in the next chapter I promise that. 
> 
> Thank you all again so much for reading and Commenting it really makes my day. 
> 
> Big love. X
> 
> Chapter title: Hanging by a moment - Lifehouse.


	20. We'll be all alone under the mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, my writers block is killing me at the moment.

Robert's sat in the dim lit room. The Christmas tree is still discarded in the box but he drunkenly plugged in the fairy lights one night and they're the only thing lighting up the room, bundled in the corner. 

He's sat in his dressing gown, the one Aaron use to borrow when he stayed over and if he tries hard enough, he can still smell him on it, musky and masculine and so obviously Aaron. He buries his head further inside the collar, inhaling what he can. 

Bumping into Aaron earlier in the week had completely thrown Robert. Missing him was one thing, but seeing him again, having him so close, close enough to touch, then watching him walk back out of his life was soul destroying. He respected Aaron's wishes of needing time, knows he's got a lot of trust to regain. So he sits and he waits, because that's what you do when you love someone, you wait, with enough patience and care that you can muster up. 

It's around 5pm, but Robert can't be sure, has lost all track of time and date lately, all he knows is that it's Christmas Day and he's alone, drowning in self pity and heart break. He skipped the Queens speech in favour of more booze and a Chinese take away that was almost impossible to get delivered. He hadn't even bothered with the Dr. Who special he'd eagerly been anticipating for the last couple of months, wonders if Aaron had watched it without him. Something else they'd planned to do together coming back to hit him straight in the gut.

He finds himself wishing he would of replied to the countless phone calls form his sister over the years, begging him to join them In the family festives before they gave up and eventually stopped asking. It's not that he's relatively fond of his family, but any company would be appreciated right now. He thinks about giving them a call, knows his younger sister would be thrilled to hear from him, but he decides against it, feeling bitter that they stopped calling all those years ago. 

He thinks about the first Christmas he spent with his ex wife as a married couple, it should of been one of the happiest Christmas of his life, except he found himself replying to a dirty message he received off one of her employees, hiding his phone anytime she was close by and smothering her wth gifts that were not given with the love she deserved or wished for. 

He grimaced, finds himself no longer surprised why Aaron walked out in him. 

And there he is again, Aaron, occupying his thoughts. Almost impossible to think of anything else, no matter how hard he tries, it all comes back to him. 

Robert hopes he's surrounded by loving family, a beer in hand and a smile on his face just how he imagined his Christmas would be, wants nothing more than for him to be happy. A sad smile finds his lips at the thought, as he takes another sip of his drink. 

He has the ring, the one he bought for Aaron, the one he imagined putting on his finger. He's fiddling around with it between his finger and thumb. He's unsure what to do with it, fills him with agony just looking at it but can't seem to put it away. Makes him feel that little bit closer to him, even though he never had the chance to place it on his finger. He sighs, as he settles it down on the table in front of him and pushes it to the other side. 

His eyelids are heavy, exhaustion and pumped full of booze, they're stung red from sleepless nights and unshed tears, and he lets them flutter closed as he sits upright on his sofa, glass of whisky still in hand. 

He's uncertain how long he drifted off for, but he's awoken by the loud vibration and irritating sound of his ringtone from the phone sat on the table in front of him. 

He rubs his knuckles into his eyes and groans, debates ignoring it but he decides against it as he leans forward and squints his eyes at the bright screen lighting up the dim room. 

He sees the name and his hearts stops for a moment, a worry rumbling in the pit of his stomach; excitement filling his veins. 

Within milliseconds the phone is up to his ear and the words he was about to speak are stuck at back of his throat, all he's met with is heavy breathing. He forces them out, a croaked call of his name as he lets out a shaken breath but there's still only heavy breathing and Robert's wondering if it's a pocket call and sighs, goes to end the call when..

"Rob?"

It's the most beautiful sound he could ever hear, it's any Christmas carol to Shane and it makes the hairs on his arm stand up as he bites back a smile.

"Hey." It's all he can stammer out and he's wishing he had something more intellectual to say to his ex boyfriend, but words fail him. 

"Merry Christmas." Aaron replies and Robert can almost hear him smiling into the phone, can imagine the exact soft grin he's wearing, eyes heavy from alcohol and cheeks flushed pink. He wonders if he's been forced to wear some sort of festive hat or jumper and finds himself amused at the image. 

"Merry Christmas." Robert repeats as he lets out a heavy breath, his eyes glossing over. 

"How's your day been?" Aaron's voice is almost a whisper, so soft and gentle and Robert is shocked at how easy the conversation comes even thought they've barley spoken in weeks. 

"Average." Robert replies with a light chuckle at the understatement. "Yours?"

"Yeah, it's been good." 

Robert finds himself nodding into the phone as it falls silent for a moment, the tension building with each second. 

"I've missed you." Aaron's the first to break the silence. 

Robert's heart flutters in his chest and he finds himself sitting up straighter, smiling bigger. 

"God, I've missed you too." He sighs into the phone at the honesty of the words, feels nice to get them off his chest. 

"Did you watch Dr Who?" Aaron asks and there's such a lightness and excitement to his tone as he changes the subject and Robert can't help but let out a small laugh. He's missed the feeling of laughing, is glad to have it back even for a second. 

"No, I missed it, you?" 

"Nah, I was outnumbered." Aaron's laughing too now and it feels almost normal, like they used to be. 

Robert's not sure what to say next but he knows he can't let Aaron hang up so he spits out the first thing that comes into his head. 

"I'm sorry, for everything ."

He's said it a thousand times but for some apparent reason it feels right, like it needs to be said. 

"I know you are." Aaron confirms and there's something about the way he says it that makes Robert that tiny bit hopeful that things may just work themselves out. 

"I wish I there."

Robert's too caught up in his head and he doesn't know if he imagined it or if Aaron really did just say what he thought he said. 

"You- what?" Robert splutters out, a stumbling mess over his words as he tries to calm his erratic heart. 

"I wish I was there with you." Aaron's laughing lightly again and Robert can picture the dopey smile he's wearing. 

"I wish you were too." Robert exhales deeply. "So much." And he's never spoke such honest words in his life. 

"Maybe when I get back.."

He doesn't finish, doesn't have to because Robert's already agreeing down the phone to whatever Aaron was going to suggest and there both laughing at the urgency of Robert's reply. 

And Aaron was right, he just needed some time. 

"I should probably get back." Aaron says after the laughter dies down, and the heavy sigh shows that he's reluctant to do so. 

"Yeah, ok." Robert replies hoping his wavering voice doesn't show too much disappointment. 

"Aaron, I-." Robert begins, desperation in his voice as he attempts to stop from ending the call. 

He wants to say something, wants him to know how he feels but it just doesn't come out and the words are frozen on his tongue. 

"I-"

"I know." Aaron replies, knowing exactly what Robert was trying to say, a smile on his face as he speaks the words. Because he feels the same. "Goodbye Rob."

And with that, he's gone. 

The phone hovers at Robert's ear for a little longer after Aaron hangs up, his hand reluctantly pulling it away after a few moments and discarding it. Discarding the best thing that had happened to him for weeks. 

He replays the phone call in his head, repeats the words they both spoke, wants to call him back and talk about everything and nothing until night turns into day, just like they used too, but he can't, they're not quite there yet. 

Robert sits up straighter, for the first time in weeks he feels something other than the ache in his chest, he feels relief, maybe even hope. He can't help but wear the most content of smiles as he puts down his glass of whiskey. The ring catches his eye and he picks it up, burns his fingers less this time as he clutches it in his palm and heads for a shower, the twinkling warm glow of the Christmas lights matching his current mood. 

I guess you do get what you wish for at Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is nearing the end. There will be one more chapter, maybe a epilogue?
> 
> I have a new multi chapter in the works, it's another AU and I plan to upload it once this is complete if people are interested in reading. ( it's a ghost AU!) and I have lots and lots of fics coming throughout the month of December in the build up to Christmas, most will be posted on here by I do drabbles on my tumblr. I hope you enjoyed!!


	21. Ring out the old, ring in the new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last real chapter, there will be an epilogue coming shortly (I just need to write it) hope you enjoy.

Loud music rings through his ears as he swirls the liquid in his pint glass around. Aaron has never enjoyed New Year's Eve, always found it too hectic and over hyped, but here he was in a packed pub already full of drunken people. 

His mum is throwing her annual New Year's Eve party in the pub she owns, and this year she insisted on it being fancy dress. He refused at first, put up a fight as usual. He didn't see the point, more than that, he didn't want to be seen in the costume she had chose for him. But somehow here he was, perched up at the bar, dressed in his gladiator outfit and receiving countless remarks from his uncle about how short his skirt was. 

“Funny.” Aaron snarks as he receives another comment. 

He rolls his eyes, downing the last of his pint with a sigh as he continues to aimlessly scroll through his phone. 

He isn't actively trying to have a bad time, in all honesty he quite liked spending time with his family, they were loud and ferrel but they were blood and in his family, that's all that counted. 

That didn't stop him continuing to sulk at the bar though. He had been pulled outside to watch countless fireworks already as they celebrated different parts of the world bringing in the new year, complaining the whole way through, and honestly, he just wants the night to be over. It was barely 7pm and people have already started pulling their party poppers and blowing on their streamers every time the clock struck a new hour. 

His mind had wandered off, crawling towards unwanted thoughts and unknown territory where all he could think about was Robert. He missed him, that was undeniable and being away from him had only proved one thing. 

 

He was miserable without him. 

 

He'd been over it a thousand times in his head, if he could get past it, forgive him, trust him again. The truth is he wasn't sure himself, and as the beer emptied from glass after glass and his cheeks felt warm and fuzzy from the slight intoxication it only made him want the other man more. 

His fingers were scrolling manically. Up and down the screen, through old text messages and heart wrenching photos of the two of them together smiling brightly or Candids of Robert caught off guard, cooking in his kitchen with a floral apron draped over him. Happier times, the happiest he'd ever been, and as he sat there reminiscing it was obvious the only thing he could do was forgive the man he so deeply loved. 

It had been on his mind for weeks, couldn't help himself on Christmas Day, thinking about everything they had planned and wishing that was the day he was having rather than the one he was living. It was so great to hear his voice, could almost not bring himself to put down the phone, and as his thumb hovers over the call button once again, wanting to wish him a happy new year, he decides against it. Unsure of he’d have the strength to say goodbye this time. 

He decides a text is appropriate. 

Wonders if he should wait a few hours before sending it, seems a bit premature to do it so early. But as he watches the seconds tick by and he hears his mother calling for everyone to make their way outside for another load of fireworks, he gives in, lets his thumbs take control and start typing before his mind had even digested the idea.

And as he presses his send, his lips turns white from the teeth dug deep in a nervous manner. Places his phone down screen first on the bar so he doesn't continue to check for a reply every 3 seconds. 

 

:: 

 

I know it's early but happy new year, see you in the new one! Xx

It was simple, short and too the point but it somehow scream so much more. 

Robert releases his hands from straightening his tie, the vibration in his pocket alerting him. He sighs as he reaches for his phone, expecting another copy and pasted paragraph about New Year's and new beginnings. 

His breath catches in his throat when he reads the name. He's been wishing it was him, ever since the hurried phone call at Christmas. But after a week of silence, he hadn't expected to hear from him again. 

He stays stunned for a second before his thumbs hover over the keys, typing and deleting and re typing a message that should of been so simple to reply to, yet so hard to find the words. 

He's found a new lease of life since Christmas Day, not quite back to his old self but also not drowning in despair, whisky and self pity. He'd convinced himself to show his face at his works New Year's Eve party, deciding he had nobody else to spend the time with, but not wanting to be alone. 

He was almost ready to head out, hair freshly cut, smelling of soap and expensive aftershave and looking rather dashing if he did say so himself. He felt good, looked good, and now as his heart raced through his chest he let his mind wonder what Aaron was up to. 

 

He pictures him in a suit, white shirt and blue tie combination that always looked so good on him, made Robert marvel like he was a work of art. Can't help but think of New Year's and new beginning just like all the countless texts told him too, no matter how cheesy and cliche it all was. He hopes, that maybe next year would be better, and that there is nobody else he’d rather spend it with than Aaron. 

He is certain of that, and he's not quite sure how, but now that Aaron had made the first move, he was determined for it. 

His foot tapped anxiously as s smile spread across his face. Mixing of excitement and devious somehow as he hastily collected his belongings, a quick glance at his watch. If he left now, he may just make it, maybe. 

His heart pounded and his stomach flipped as he put his car in gear, eyes bright and hopeful. 

A new year and a new beginning. 

 

::

23:35

Aaron lights up his phone screen to check the time once again, a habit of the night. 

He wants to feel excited, wants to enjoy the night as everyone else was, but even surrounded by all these people, he felt ever so lonely. 

If he was being honest with himself, there was only one person he wished to see, one person he wants to ring in the new year with.

But he didn't even get a text back. 

He watches, as the little blue tick indicates it had been read almost seconds after it had been sent. He watches, as the seconds go by and the tick feels as if it is growing bigger, bolder, mocking him as no text came through. He listenes, to his mother's nagging about him being glued to his phone and how he should stop being miserable and enjoy the new year. 

But it was impossible for him to enjoy himself, when the only person he wanted to see was all the way out in the city, probably at some swanky party. 

There's a fresh pint being placed in front of him, his. eyes travel up, finds his mum smiling fondly at him. 

“You alright love?” She questions in that motherly voice she's somehow perfected over the years. 

“Yeah, fine.” Aaron mumbles as he places his phone down and discards it on the bar. 

“You miss him, don't you” it's a statement more than a question, her eyes soft and sad as she looks lovingly at her only child. 

Aaron looks at his phone than back up to his mother, a sad smile on his face. She knows him too well, has spent most of the past week complaining about his moping around. She had caught him, on Christmas Day, sneaking back into the family room, chewing hard on his lip to contain the smile but failing, phone in hand. She's asked and he eventually gave in and told her, her constant nagging and the few beers encouraging him to tell her everything about Robert. 

“You love him?” She asked knowingly 

He nodded, eyes glistening and heart aching. 

“Then fix it, people make mistakes love, that's just what they do.”

And it was so simple, so easy, what he wanted was staring him right in the face. 

“C’mon love, it's almost twelve, finish off that pint then come outside, it's a new year, anything can happen.” She smiles brightly and encouraging, hoping her words of little wisdom will do the trick. 

“Yeah alright, I'll just grab my coat.” Aaron smiles warmly at his mother before gesturing towards the back room where his belongings were.

He watches as people slowly start to descend outside, excited grins and giddy from alcohol. Novelty headbands and streamers hanging out their mouths, he shakes his head in humour, as he slopes off to grab his jacket. 

The pub is silent now, the party took outside. He shrugs his jacket on, make his way back out to the front to join the commotion of his family. 

He's stepping out from behind the bar when the door is flung open, his head shooting up at the sound of outside filling the room, and then his eyes settle and something inside him illuminates. 

“Robert??!” He’s gasping out as he eyes the other man jogging through the door

He's dressed smart. Suit and tie and a long black trench coat, Aaron gazes at him, flawless and gorgeous, he has to clear his throat a little as he forgets to take a breath, mouth suddenly becoming dry. 

“Hey.” Robert wheezes, as he attempts to catch a breath, eyes darting down to his watch. 

“What are you doing here?” Aaron questions, dumbfounded. 

Robert's taken back for a second, wonders if he's made the wrong call but there's no anger coming from Aaron, just pure confusement. 

 

“I wanted to - Aaron what the hell are you wearing?!” Robert gawps as his eyes fall on the costume, the bare legs and gold and red colours. 

Aaron looks down at his own outfit, a hotness filling him as his cheeks tinge pink, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. 

“Fancy dress.” He shrugs shyly as Robert burst into laughter, has to hold his side for a second. 

It's music to Aaron's ears and he can't help but grin widely, teeth showing and eyes glowing. 

Their stares linger for a moment, just admiring each other before Robert clears his throat, breaking the silence. 

“I wanted to see you, I - we, I've missed you so much.” He speaks nervously, hand scratching at the back of his neck as he steps closer to Aaron. Inhaling his smell, musky and manly and that ever so Aaron scent that he remembers on his pillow. 

“I've missed you too.” Aaron's sighs and then he's looking away, down at the floor sad and torn over something and Robert can see it. “But you broke my trust Robert, that's not something I find easy to forgive.” He whispers as Robert’s presence comes close. “But - but I've been trying.”

“I'm sorry.” Robert's so close to him now that Aaron can feel the words on his lips. Hasn't been this close to someone in so long. “I'm so sorry I let you down, I was worried it would scare you away and I was terrified of losing you, but in reality I should've just been honest and then maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation right now.” Robert's voice gets lighter, a sad smile on his face. 

Aaron shakes his head, a small but sad smile forming on his lips. He opens his mouth to continue but Robert doesn't allow him. 

“I love you, I've loved you since the moment you saved me outside my apartment with a smug smirk and swaggered down the hallway. I loved you through all those idiots you went on dates with who didn't realise how amazing they had it to even get the chance. I loved you through all the late night chats about everything and nothing because I could truly be myself around you and I'd never had that before. I love you when I'm waking up next to you and everything feels right in the world because you're there. I'll always love you. I'm nothing without you, Aaron.” Robert lets out a breath, his nerves taking over as he rambles on, eyes pleading and hopeful. 

Aaron’s stunned, he opens his mouth before closing if it again, speechless and taken back by Robert's words. He steps closer, almost closes the gap between them, goes to speak once more, his hand coming up to cup Robert's face and his lips ghosting over his before his heads shooting towards the door. 

Happy new year

In the midst of it all they'd miss the countdown, the cheers from outside and the singing and fireworks breaking them out of their own little bubble. The clock strikes midnight, another year just like that. 

Aaron's pulls his wide eyes away from the door, his gaze back to Robert, about to continue where they left off. 

He stumbles back, hand coming up to his mouth in shock as his eyes glisten with building tears. 

He finds Robert, propped up on one knee, eyes big looking through his sun kissed lashes up at Aaron, a anxious smile on his face as he holds it out in front of him. A black box, holding a simple silver band that catches Aaron's eye as it twinkles in the light, putting every Christmas light to shame. It's got a simple black band running through the middle and it's perfection, so minimalistic and so Aaron that it makes a breath catch in his throat as a electricity runs through his bloodstream. 

“Aaron, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe this fic is coming to an end. I've really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it just as much!! For anyone who likes my writing (God knows why) I've got a new WIP coming soon, unlike anything I've ever written before, so be kind. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


	22. Epilogue

“You nervous, mate?”

“Not for one second.”

Aaron smiles at himself in the mirror, a determined look on his face as he straightens out his Boutonnière. 

Adam places a reassuring hand on his shoulder, before giving it a squeeze. His best mate stood proudly, simple navy suit and waistcoat combination. The roles reversed from this time last year, now the best man to Aaron. 

“Can you believe it, you, married.”

No, Aaron couldn't believe it. Was still finding it had to disgest everything that was happening. He'd never saw himself as marriage material, barely even thought of himself as relationship material, but here he was, about to marry the man he loves. 

 

He remembers how it felt, turning to find Robert down on one knee with a nervous look on his face, eyes wide and anxious under his blonde lashes. 

 

It was a sight that will remains with Aaron forever, had his heart literally skip a beat as he felt the tears build at the back of his eyes. 

“I-I” he'd stuttered, lost for words and as he tried to force out the one thing he wanted to say, he witnessed Robert's face falling, lips turning down into a frown as his eyes darted to the floor. 

Aaron panicked, falling to his own knees quickly so he was eye level with the man in front of him. 

“Of course i’ll marry you, you idiot.” He blurted out, rushed and breathless as he watched Robert's eyes raise from the floor to connect with his own. A huge beaming smile forming on his lips as his own eyes glistened. Tears of happiness. 

“You will?”

“Yes, I will.” Aaron confirmed, the two of them knelt on the floor, Aaron taking Robert's and in his own. “Now can we get off the floor.” He chuckled as Robert nodded his head, both of them with overbearing smiles they just couldn't contain.

It didn't take long for the party to make its way back inside, the timing impeccable, just as the two men were gathering themselves off the floor, no time for the romantic gesture of placing the ring on Aaron's finger.

“I thought you were coming outside, love?” Chas frowned as she made her way over to her son who was stood in the middle of the pub. “Oh, hi.” She smiled as her eyes fell on Robert, a befuddled look taking home on her face. “Is this who I think it is?” She raised her eyebrow towards her son, a smirk of her lip and a glint in her eye

“Mum, meet Robert.” Aaron had awkwardly gestured between the two of them, the ring box still in Robert's hand. 

“Well, what a nice surprise.” She smiled widely, mischievously before throwing her son a wink of approval. It made Aaron grimace as Robert stretched out his hand. 

“Nice to finally meet you, Chas.” he spoke carefully, before she took his hand in her own. 

“Is that what I think it is.”

She's spotted it as soon as she released his hand. The box still open, silver band sparking brightly. 

Aaron should've known she would interfere. As Robert awkwardly nodded and smiled and the grin grew on her own face, eyes shining as she looked at her son. 

“You want to marry my Aaron.” She marvelled a proud look on her face. 

“Alright mum don't sound so shocked.” He'd laughed awkwardly as Robert removed the ring from the box, hurriedly placing it onto his lovers finger. 

It was safe to say, it was the best way to bring in the new year. 

 

“We have a problem.” A soft voice came from behind Aaron as he pulls his gaze away from the mirror, his mind out of the past. 

 

Robert's sister stood at the door, a lilac dress and a flower in her hair, a panic on her face.   
Robert had reached out to her in the new year, deciding he wanted to reconnect with his family, have them there when he married the love of his life. 

Aaron was proud, watched on as he played the role of protective brother, the adoration in his eyes when he spoke of his little sister. It seemed like everything was looking up for them this year. 

“We have a missing groom.” She cries, face flustered pink as she bit down on her lip hard. 

“What?” Aaron shouts, his eyes big and full of worry as she spoke the words, his heart racing. 

“He's not in the flat, I- I can't find him anywhere.”

There was an instant panic rushing through Aaron before he cleared his mind, he remembered somewhere Robert mentioned he went, somewhere when it all got a bit too much for him. And if he knew his soon to be husband at all, that's where he would be. 

He explained to Victoria and Adam, promising he’d be back soon as they complained about needing to leave, and made his way down the hall. 

He takes the stairs of the fire exit two at a time, thankful their apartment building wasn't too many stories as he felt the sweat trickle down his neck from the late July heat 

The door is wedged open, which proved Aaron's initial thoughts right. 

He quietly pushes at the door, the bright sun blinding him for a second before his eyes adjust, the all so familiar silhouette across the roof, stood looking over the city. 

“Here you are.” Aaron smiles as he speaks softly, creeping up behind Robert. 

“What are you doing, we're not supposed to see each other.” Robert protests as he turns on his heels to the voice he knew so well

“Oh yeah, because we're proper tradional.” Aaron laughs as he steps close, now face to face with Robert. “You're not bailing on me, are you?”

“What?” Robert almost shouts, a look of horror on his face. “No! Of course not I just - needed to clear my head.”

“Well maybe you should've told Vic that, she's going crazy down there.” Aaron chuckled as he nudges Robert with his suit clad shoulder. “What's on your mind.”

“You.” Robert replies absentmindedly. 

Aaron has to bite back a smile, as they both stand swaying in time with each other. It’s amazing how after all this time, he still has that effect on him. 

“I just - I don't wanna mess this up, you know?” Robert admitted anxiously, eyes scanning the city before returning back to his fiancé. 

“You won't.” Aaron reassures as his hand comes up to rub at Robert’s bicep. 

“But I have before, haven't I?” Robert sighs, as he fiddles with the sleeves of his suit jacket. 

“That's all in the past.” Aaron hooks a finger under his chin, bringing their eyes to meet. 

“I just, I love you so much, I've never had this before, never. You make me feel like I can truly be myself, someone who I'm happy to be, someone you can be proud of, and I never want to loose that not ever.” Robert’s voice breaks,, a tear creeping at the corner of his eye and Aaron has to suck in a breath at the sight. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Aaron coos, as his hand travels across to Robert cheek, thumb softly stroking at the skin. “I've never had this neither, I never thought I would. Especially with my cocky neighbour.” He chuckles, making Robert smile finally. “I love you, and I am proud of you, and I'll be proud to call you my husband, if we ever get off this damn roof.” There's a teasing smile at the corner of Aaron’s lips, and he knows he's done it. Pushed away Robert's worries and insecurities, as he smiles brighter now. 

He closes the gap, let's his lips take Aaron’s in a gentle, lingering kiss that almost has them breathless, even now, after all this time. 

“Aren't we supposed to wait until the ‘I do’s’ for that.” Aaron smiles, forehead resting against Robert's 

Robert smiles as he indulges in the moment, eyes closed, arms wrapped around Aaron's waist. It's a perfect moment, just the two of them. 

“Are you ready to become a Sugden?”

“You bet, Mr Dingle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! Finally. I can't believe it's finished. The reaction to this fic has been unreal and thank you to anybody who has stuck with it, it's gave me confidence in my writing more than you could know, and now I have plenty of fics planned for you guys in the following weeks!
> 
> Again, thank you and I hope you enjoyed the ending. 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr- notforonesecond

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi, send me prompts, lets be friends - notforonesecond.tumblr.com


End file.
